Just a Little Deeper
by Ore-sama The Master
Summary: AU. Hinata has been kidnapped and eventualy joins the Akatsuki. Her mission, under Itachi's observance, is to find the boy with the 9 tails. However, Hinata begins to rethink her choice..this is the real story, sorry for the mix up last time
1. One

Just a Little Deeper

8 years ago...

Young Hinata slept peacefully in her room alone, on a nice soft bed. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining on her. At least, if they weren't blocked. Two ninjas stood over her. "You sure we should do this?"asked one. "Yesh we need to take her while she's young, it'll be easy to influence her. The heir to one of the most prestigous clans in the entire world, you want to pass this up?"asked the other. The other sighed.

Present, one day ago...

12 year old Hinata stood in front of all the members. She wore much more casual clothes then the others:a light brown jackets with blue pants and sandles. "We know there's a tailed beast in the leaf village in one of the students, however we can't locate him or her at all"said the leader. "Then how do you know he's there?"asked Hinata. Hinata's voice was strong, arrogant and with a hint of viscousness. "It appeared in the village 12 years ago and was reported sealed away, and it must've been sealed into someone. Your job is to find out WHO it was sealed into, whoever has it has to slip up sometime"said the leader. "So I'm going undercover"said Hinata. "Correct, however if we send you in with your real identity then it will be figured out you are the missing heir of the Hyuuga clan and you certainly don't want to go back there"said the leader. Hinata shook her head. "We're sending you in under the name Tenata Rei. As soon as you find out, report back here so we can deal with it"said the leader. "Hold it, why can't I do it? I'm not some damsel in distress, I can handle whoever it is myself"spat Hinata angrily.

"You are indeed strong, perhaps one of our strongest, but the 9 tail chakra is deadly. Therefore we have someone else ready to handle the possesor, speaking of which, it's time you met him, he'll be your partner"said the leader. "HIM? Oh c'mon, I don't need some hormone driven idiot slowing me down!"said Hinata. The leader chuckled. "I assure you, hormones won't be a problem with this man"he said. A man about 6 years older then Hinata stepped out in the typical black robe Akatsuki members wore with the lower half of his face covered and expressionless eyes. "Tenata Rei"said the leader with an ironic chuckle "meet your partner, Itachi Uchiha. Like you he's one of our younger members, but he's even more powerful then orochimaru, one of the 3 legendary sanin. If you find any of the higher officials like jounin becoming suspicous, Itachi will easily deal with them"said the leader. Hinata hid the fear she felt from his presence.

His reputation was certainly known to her and she knew if he wanted, Itachi could kill her in an instant. "Itachi will around the village, occasionaly checking up on you"said the leader. Hinata felt insulted by the expression "checking up on you" but she was afraid if she protested at this point she would get on Itachi's bad side. She had never been afraid of the leader, but Itachi was a different story.

The two were dismissed and they walked outside. "Hinata"said Itachi. The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine but she did what she could to look defiant. Did itachi buy it? She doubted it. "Although the leader explained things pretty well, I want to tell you myself how it's going to be. I will intervene if you run into trouble with any jounin, especialy Kakashi or Gai, and maybe even chuunin, but I do not like to waste time with useless bloodshed, so expect to be fighting some of your own battles. I will spy on you every once and awhile to make sure things are going smoothly but I am not your caretaker. Also, your defiant tone to our leader has me weary of you. If you betray us, you will die"said Itachi. How Hinata did not faint from that she did not know.

Itachi took out a pair of shades and held them out. Hinata took them. "The leader gave me these to give to you.Use these, otherwise your eyes will be a dead giveaway. We depart from here, so good luck for now"said Itachi. Hinata put them them on, they were small shades simalar to Shino's.

"What a dull place"said Hinata walking through the town. She saw a ramen shop ahead. "I could use something to eat"she said. She stopped when she realized she didn't have any money. "Oh well, there's always an alternative"thought Hinata walking in. When she walked in, she saw naruto scarfing down ramen. "Who is that? Ugh, if there's a pig tailed beast I'd guess it was in him"thought Hinata disgusted. She took her seat a few spaces away from Naruto. "How may I serve you?"he asked. "Anykind of ramen will do, just give me something"she said. The man went off to cook.

In a minute he came back. "About time"she said, beggining to eat. She ignored Naruto next to her, who was allready ordering another bowl. It took her about 5 minutes to eat, half the time it would usualy. She finished at the same time Naruto finished his thrid bowl. She got up and began walking away. "Hey, my money"he said. "Sorry, maybe I'll bring some next time"she said. The man leaped over the counter and grabbed her arm. "You would be wise to let go of me"she warned. "If you can't pay then you better work it off!"he said. "I'm warning you, let go or you die!"she warned spinning around, yanking her arm free. Naruto handed the man a coupon for a free ramen. "Here, it's on me"said Naruto. Hinata turned to him.

Naruto handed his other 3 coupons and got up. "Are you new around here?"he asked. "I suppose I could use him for now"thought Hinata. "Yeah actually"she said. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, the next hokage! Who are you?"asked Naruto. "Hin, err, Tenata Rei"said Hinata. "Well it was nice meeting you, I have to go train now"he said. "Wait!"said Hinata. He stopped and turned. "What is it?"he asked. Hinata didn't know why she said it either, but came to a conclusion in her mind. "Could you show me around?"she asked. "I don't know, I really need to get to work"said Naruto. "Please?"she asked, holding one of his hands with both of hers. "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, Jirayah heading his way. "Hey Perverted Hermit"said Naruto. "Don't call me that!"he said. "Perverted Hermit? What did I do to deserve this?"thought Hinata. Jirayah noticed Hinata. Then he turned to Naruto. "Oh I see"he said nudging him. "Huh?"asked Naruto. "Did you sleep with her yet?"asked Jirayah. Hinata's body stiffend like a statue, her expression one of mortifacation. "What! No way, I just met her you perverted hermit!"said Naruto. "Oh c'mon, you don't have to hide it from me"said Jirayah. Hinata had had enough. She rushed up, Naruto stepping aside quickly as Hinata punched Jirayah in the nose. He fell backwards, a sickening crack heared. Hinata shook her fist from the recoil, Jirayah holding his nose. "Are you allright?"asked Naruto. Jirayah's nose was bleeding.

"What did I say?"he asked. "Great, guess I can forget mt little tour"thought Hinata running off.

Itach watched from afar. "Jirayah, one of the legendary sanin. I didn't expect to see him here"thought Itachi.

Hinata strolled into a more rural area, memorizing her surroundings. Just then, something came at her with tremendous speed. Before she knew it, a tremendous blow at came right at the side of her head. She couldn't stop herself from flying off, but grabbed her glasses before hitting a tree. "Oh no, what have I done!"gasped Rock Lee. hearing him, Gai and Tenten came out. Before they could ask what's wrong, they saw Hinata face first on the ground. Neiji joined them soon. "It was an accident, I thought she was Neiji"said Lee. Gai smacked Lee. "Ten thousand push ups, right now!"said Gai. "Yes Gai sensei!"said Lee obidiently. Ten-ten went over to check on Hinata but Neiji stood in place. "There's something familiar about her. It's the hair"he thought.

Hinata got herself to all fours, putting her glasses on. "Are you allright?"asked Ten-ten. "Could be better"growled Hinata from pain. She got herself up. "The fact you're even concious must mean you're a ninja, but I've never seen you around here before"said Gai. "I'm new here"said Hinata rubbing her head. "So where are your team mates?"asked Gai. 'Don't have any"said Hinata. Neiji grew a suspicous look on his face. "Are you a ninja?"asked gai. "I've been trained as one, yes"said Hinata.

Gai noticed Lee stopped his push ups and was watching with interest. "Hey, did I say you-

"Now's my chance"thought Hinata making a mad dash away. By the time Gai was done yelling at Lee, Hinata was long gone. "Didn't even get her name. Oh well"said Gai. "Could it really be her? What's going on?"thought Neiji. "Neiji, is something wrong?"asked Ten-ten. "It's nothing"said Neiji.

Hinata was back into the regular part of town. "Great, I've allready made a few friends and enemies, but am nowhere close to finding out who has the kyuubi beast. Oh well, I doubt they expect me to find it quickly, I just need to be patient"she thought.

She held the side of her head. "Damn that Rock lee kid"she thought. "That's an awful mark on your head"said Kakashi. "Oh great, someone else"she thought. he was standing just outside the book store. "I'm fine"she said. "If you say so"said Kakashi. "Good, I don't have to put up with him"thought Hinata. "There's something about her"he thought.

"Perverted hermerts, pigs, ninjas that attack you out of nowhere"she thought"and in all this I'm supposed to find the container of the 9 tailed fox?"

TBC


	2. Two

"Jirayah?"asked the leader inquisitively. Itachi stood before the entire organazation. Itachi nodded. "There's no need to engage him now. Only attack if he becomes a threat"said the leader.

Hinata sat on the sidewalk, holding the side of her head. "I should have that kid killed"she said. She seethed. "Damn, that hurt, he's strong. I wonder, could he be the one with kyuubi? Hmm, I can't just say it's him, I need proof. I heared the jounin say his name was Rock Lee. Well Lee, if you are the one, you'll have made my day"said Hinata getting up.

Hinata went back up the trail where she had met them before, but she was much more caustious, ready to fend off Lee if he came leaping out at her again. Even a breaking branch made her jump. "Damn it Hinata, clam down"she thought. She stopped when she heared something repeatedly smack against a tree, as well as someone yelling "Aiah!" She rushed out towards the sound, trying to be careful of making too much noise. She finally caught a glimpse of Lee kicking a wooden post, then hid herself. "Allright, let's see if he uses any power. Kyuubi chakra is orange and that color is exclusive to kyuubi chakra, so if there's any orange chakra, then that means he's the one"thought Hinata. "530, 531, 532-

"He's been doing that many? Man, he really must have kyuubi"thought Hinata. Hinata lost track of time, watching him and waiting for any sign of kyuubi chakra but he did not show any. "Damn it, this is a waste of time. If he won't use it training, let's see him using it during a real fight"thought Hinata, taking out a shuriken. She thrust them out at Lee immidiately. Lee easily dodged them. "Who's out there?"asked Lee. Hinata hid behind the tree. "Damn, no chakra. I hope itachi's here"thought Hinata. Lee was coming closer, no doubt to check for intruders. Turning around she quickly grabbed a tree branch and pulled herself up on top of it. Too late, Lee was allready there. "You!"said Lee.

Hinata quickly thrust another out, Lee easily dodging it, giving her an opening. "I'll cut off his chakra points, then he'll have no choice but to use it"thought Hinata. Hinata got down and went for the first strike but Lee slapped her hand down. Hinata quickly spun up and went for it again but Lee used his palm to knock it down, Hinata then trying to sweep him but Lee leaped up in the air, and landed on his feet. "If this is about earlier, I am sorry"said Lee. Hinata rushed him, Lee pushing Hinata's palm down and stepping to the side but Hinata saw this coming, stiking him in the chest with her other palm. "Aw!"gasped Lee, feeling the blow to his heart.

Hinata acted quickly, getting another palm in.

"4 strikes! 8 strikes! 16 strikes! 32 strikes! 64 strikes! 128 strikes!"

Lee fell to his knees, holding his chest. He panted, unable to stand. "Allright, all his chakra points have been cut off, if he has the kyuubi chakra he'll have no choice but to use it"she thought. "That fighting style, are you a Hyuuga?"asked Lee. Hinata froze. She hadn't even thought about her fighting style giving her away. She had gone through rigorous training throughout her youth to perfect her Hyuuga techniques, despite not being trained by an actual Hyuuga.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now show me your hidden power"said Hinata. "Hidden power?"asked Lee. "Well, don't you have ANY more power?"asked Hinata. "Not, really"said Lee. Hinata quickly kicked him on the head, knocking Lee unconcious. "Well, that's one down"thought Hinata walking off.

Hinata, now back in town, sighed in frustration. "Damn it, what a waste of time. Where's that damn kyuubi?"asked Hinata. She heared a familia voice and immidiately hid behind a post. Naruto and Jirayah were walking by together. "So what does this Tsunade look like?"asked Naruto. "She's blond, had a red dot on herforehead, and wears a green jacket that says gamble, you'll know that's her when you see someone with all 3 of these"said Jirayah. "It's those 2"thought Hinata peeking.

She remembered Naruto offering his coupon to get her out of trouble, and scarfing down his ramen. "C'mon Hinata, focus. Sure the kid's nice but you have a job to do"she thought. "Why do we have to find her again?"asked Naruto. "The village needs a new hokage, and I'm not about to do it"said Jirayah. "Yeah, I really bet that's the reason, pervert"thought Hinata. "Hey, I bet you just want to do lewd things with her!"said Naruto. "Exactly what I was thinking"thought Hinata with a smile, but she quickly forced it down.

"Please, she'd hurt me worse then that blue haired girl. She's creepy"said Jirayah. "What did you call me!"yelled Hinata. Before she could rehide yourself, they spotted her. "AGH! It's her! The creepy girl who nearly broke my nose!"he yelled. "I should break it again you sexist pervert!"yelled Hinata. "Hey Rei!"said Naruto. Hinata looked to Naruto. "Hey there Naruto"she said. "Careful, she's dangerous!"said Jirayah taking cover behind him.

Hinata ignored him, walking up to Naruto. "Hey, I never did get to tahnk you for helping me out at the ramen shop"said Hinata. "Heh, no problem"said Naruto. "Why do you hang around with this guy?"asked Hinata. "He may not look it but he's one of the sanin, and he's been training me!"said Naruto. "A sanin? Hmm, he must be Jirayah, I know it's not Orochimaru and Tsunade's female"thought Hinata. "So she IS your girlfriend. She's not bad, a little flat though"said Jirayah. Hinata leaped right on top of Jirayah, punching him left and right. Naruto grabbed her around the waist but Hinata still went after him. "You, good for nothing, pervert!"she said. It took about 5 shadow clones to restrain her.

"Hey, why don't you come with us Rei?"asked Naruto. "What!"yelled Jirayah. The clones disapeared. "Hmm, following him may help"thought Hinata. "Allright"said Hinata. Jirayah had a mortified expression. "She'll be the death of me!"thought Jirayah, imagining Hinata stabbing him continiously.

Naruto looked around but Jirayah was gone. "Where did he go?"asked Naruto. "Well now that he's gone, can you give me that tour you promised earlier?"asked Hinata. "Uh sure"said Naruto. "Ah, the spirit of love is in the air"said Kakashi leaning at a building across from them, book in hand.

"Where did you come from!"yelled Naruto. "Take me take, she said with loning eyes"

"He's reading from a book"thought Hinata annoyed. She grabbed Naruto's hand. "C'mon, I've had it up to here with all these perverts!"said Hinata. Kakashi looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"This is the cemetary. These graves belong to the hokages"said Naruto. Naruto was gravely serious here. "I'm sad for them"lied Hinata.

Naruto showed her through various parts of town, saving one place for last. "This is my house!"said Naruto, stepping inside with her. "Lovely"she lied. The kitchen was a mess but other then that the house seemed average.

"And this is my room"said Naruto. Hinata noticed a framed picture of Kakashi with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "Is that your team?"asked Hinata. "Yeah, that one's Sasuke, and she's Sakura, she's crazy about me"said Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke?"asked Hinata. "Yeah"said Naruto. "So that's Itachi's little brother. Nowhere near as intimidating as Itachi. He looks pretty bitter though"thought Hinata. "All the girls are crazy over him but I never understood the big deal about him"said Naruto.

"If he's anything like his brother, then he could probaly care less about them"she thought. "Do you know him? You'r looking pretty intensely at that picture"said Naruto. "It's nothing. Thanks for the tour, I better get going"said Hinata. "Allright, see you around!"said Naruto. Hinata felt a tinge of sadness leaving. Was she starting to like the guy?

TBC


	3. Three

Hinata let out a huge sigh. She sat on a thick tree branch near the village, the sun slowly beggining to set. "Day one. I've scared away a sanin, beat a ninja with limbs that must be made of steel, and...

She thought about Naruto again but shook her head. "I haven't made much progress, other then proving one ninja kyuubi free. I know they don't expect me to get done right away but still, I can't keep getting distracted. There aren't too many ninja in the village so it's not like I have a huge number of people to choose from"thought Hinata.

"Hey you"said a voice. She looked over at Neiji. "He was with Lee, he looks familiar. Wait, those eyes, he's a Hyuuga like me!"thought Hinata. Hinata got down. "Lee was found unconcious and battered, and he told us it was you. You owe an explanation and now"said Neiji. Hinata just stared. "Damn, I should've killed the kid. Too late now"thought Hinata.

"I noticed the bruises from your hits, all of them hit his chakra points perfectly. One or two maybe, but no one could just hit randomly and hit all chakra points, unless you can see them"he said. He thrust a shuriken out, Hinata moving her head to the side, the glasses falling off, her eyes exposed. "I knew you looked familiar, you're Hyyuga Hinata, the missing heir of the Hyuuga clan"said Neiji. "Damn it"she thought. Hinata's mind was trapped in a whirlwind of solutions. What could she do? Fight him? What if he was too strong? Just him having the same style of fighting helped as he would not only know Hinata's movements, but he could strike HER chakra points.

"Le'ts backtrack, we'll get back to your identity later. Right now I want to know why you attacked him. Awnser me!"yelled Neiji angrily. Hinata put her hands up, ready to counter attack if he struck. He had her trapped, and it was her own fault. She was no idiot, however she was not experienced. The Akatsuki usualy sent her on missions simply to kill and that's all.

"So it's the hard way is it?"asked Neiji. He threw out two more shurikens, ducking them but that is just what Neiji wanted, coming forward. He dived in, his palm goin for Hinata's heart. Hinata pushed it away, going for a palm to the face but Neiji dodged. They continued trying to hit eachother with no luck, blocking and dodging every blow. "Time to use something new"both thought simutaneously, taking a step back. They both spun around, creating a whirlwind. The colliding whirlwinds negated eachother. "No way, how did she learn that?"thought Neiji. Hinata went for a palm, Neiji going as well, his fingertips sliding under her arm. Both of their palms hit in the heart. However only Hinata fell, down to her knees. "How, I hit first"said Hinata weakly. Neiji lifted up her arm, revealing many dots. "Of course, when his hand slid under mine, he cut off the chakra flow!"she thought.

"I don't know how you learned some of those moves. You were only four when you vanished, no way would you have been taught the whirlwind, but I guess it dosen't matter. You're at my mercy now and better be prepared to awnser some questions"said Neiji. "Hey!"

Neiji looked up, Hinata almost turning around but then picked up her glasses, which just barely avoided destruction. She put them on quickly. "What are you doing to Rei Neiji!"said Naruto. "This is of no concern to you Naruto"said Neiji. Evern since losing to Naruto in the chuunin exam, Neiji held a lot of respect for Nauto. "That's my friend you're hurting!"said Naruto. "You don't understand Naruto-

"Naruto, help, me"said Hinata weakly. "That decieving witch!"thought Neiji, Naruto rushing Neiji. Neiji moved to the side, shoving Naruto forward. naruto stumbled a few steps, going for punches but Neiji blocked them all, then hit a palm in the chest, knocking Naruto back. "I'm sorry I had to do that"said Neiji. Naruto got up. "I can't beat him like this, he's too fast, I need to even things up"thought Naruto. He put his palms together, crying out. "Naruto, wait!"said Neiji, reconizing the hand sign. It was too late, a roar was heared, Naruto glowing in orange chakra.

"AW!"gasped Hinata. "That's the kyuubi chakra, you're telling me, HE has it!"thought Hinata. Neiji went for his whirlwind, Naruto rushing in head first. Neiji hit him, Naruto dissapearing into a puff of smoke. "A clone, that means!"thought Neiji. From below, Naruto came with an uppercut, hitting Neiji below the chin and knocking him back.

Neiji got himself up. "Damn it Naruto, just listen!"said Neiji. "Naruto, let's just leave"said Hinata weakly. Naruto got her in his arms and ran off. Hinata fell unconcious in his arms, feeling extreme comfort.

"Decietful witch, she's playing Naruto for a sap. I'll bring her back to the Hyuuga clan, then when they see what she's become, the dissention may at least die down between the branches"thought Neiji.

It was night time, Itachi waiting just outside the village. "She may be a bit rebellious but she certainly wouldn't directly disobey an order. I wonder what's going on?"thought Itachi.

Hinata woke up, finding herself in an unfamiliar room, her glasses off. She quickly jolted up, looking around for her glasses and putting them on. "I must've fell unconcious. My injury seems fine now, he must not have hit me too hard"thought Hinata. Kakashi came in. "Him!"thought Hinata. "Ah you're awake"said Kakashi. "W-who are you? Where's Naruto?"asked Hinata. "Naruto was carrying you in town, I took you in"he said. "Thank you sir but who are you?"asked Hinata. "Hakate Kakashi"he said. "Kakashi, he's a well known jounin, a powerful one"thought Hinata. Hinata got up quickly, slipping back into her sandles.

"Naruto has a small mission today, come with me and you can see him if you wish"said Kakashi. She was about to say no but right now she really did want to thnk him.

"Late again"growled Sakura. Sasuke wouldn't even look at Naruto, who was moaning as well. "He's done what I never thought possible, he surpassed me. Gaara destroyed me in his transformed state, while Naruto beat him. How could I have fallen behind so soon?"thought Sasuke. Kakashi came walking up with Hinata. "Hey Kakashi sensei! Rei, how you doing?"asked Naruto. Hinata ran up to him. "Good, thanks a lot. You could've gotten killed, I owe you so much"said Hinata. "Nah, I beat Neiji before"said Naruto. Sasuke turned to Naruto stunned, having missed Naruto's match. "He beat Neiji too?"thought Sasuke. "I heared he beat Neiji, and even Gaara, and still can't believe it"thought Kakashi. "Who's this?"asked Sakura. "Oh, Sasuke, Sakura, this is Rei. We met yesterday, she's new around here"said Naruto. "Hi guys"said Hinata. She almost ignored Sakura and turned right to Sasuke, who at first didn't notice, but then looked up and saw Hinata staring at him.

"Rei, what's wrong?"asked Naruto. "So this is itachi's little brother. He's different. Itachi looks cold amd emotionless, he looks bitter"thought Hinata. Their eyes locked onto eachother. "Do you two know eachother?"asked Kakashi. "No"said Rei. "Yesterday you looked at him in the picture pretty intently, you have a crush on him or something?"asked Naruto. "Not another one"thought Sasuke. "No, it's-

"Should I tell them? Exposing that I know Itachi might be dangerous"she thought.

She remembered at a younger age seeing Itachi being accepted into the Akatsuki. "Who is he?"asked Hinata to Kisame, a shark like being she knew moderately well. "Uchiha Itachi, the strongest and one of the last Uchiha leaft. he killed his whole village, all but his brother"said Kisame. "Wow, is his brother joining too?"asked Hinata. "No, he was leaft behind. No one knows why, maybe somewhere down there, there's some mercy, or maybe his intentions run deeper. I don't know and I don't really care, all that matters is we've aquired perhaps our strongest member next to the leader"said Kisame. Itachi's eyes wandered toward Hinata, who hid behind Kisame. "Normaly I'd scold her for acting like a little kid, but in this case I can't blame anyone for fearing those eyes. Man, who can stand up to that guy?"thought Kisame.

Looking around, she saw Itachi watching them. "Rei, what's wrong?"asked Naruto looking. Itachi was gone. "I almost forgot my mission, and, now it's comepleted. I know Naruto has the 9 tails but, can I bring myself to tell them? They'll kill him if they remove kyuubi from him. Can I really do that, after all he's done for me?"thought Hinata.

"Betray us, and I will kill you"

Another horrifying thought came to her and she ran away.

She fell on all fours, catching her breath. She was where she was supposed to meet Itachi the night before, Itachi standing there. "Where were you"he said. "I'm sorry, you see, I, I ran into Hyuuga Neiji, he, he attacked me and I couldn't beat him, so Naruto rescued me, I fell unconcious, and, that's how it happened I swear"said Hinata. Itachi blasted her with the back of his fist, Hinata falling face first. He grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her up.

"He's going to kill me, oh god"she thought. "I, I'll do it, i promise"she whined. Itachi had a look of anger, which scared Hinata to death. Seeing emotion on Itachi's face was scarier then any battle. She shoved Itachi back, got up and began to run as fast as she could. "Someone, anyone"she thought running away. She didn't look back. It didn't do much good, Itachi reappearing in front of her, grabbing her wrist. Itachi took a kunai out, and stabbed Hinata in the arm. Hinata screamed, the pain rushing through her body, the blood flowing. Itachi dropped her to the ground. "These were the orders given to me. You miss another night, and I'll beat you badly"said Itachi. Hinata held her arm. "Akatsuki is voluntary, I can quit anytime I want"said Hinata. "If you do that, then you're expendable, and we can kill you. I don't like needless blood, so don't be stupid"said Itachi walking away.

Hinata took her coat off, leaving only a dark blue tanktop. She used a kunai to cut off a sleeve and wrapped it around her arm. She sat down. She thought about all Naruto had done for her. "Can I really do that to him?"she thought. "You allright?"

SHe looked up, it was Shikamaru in chuunin uniform. He looked at her arm. "What happened to you?"he asked kneeling down. "Nothing"she lied. "Don't be troublesome, I see the blood soaking in. Did you do that yourself?"asked Shikamaru. She nodded. "You're crazy, but you should get that checked"said Shikamaru. "No! I'm fine!"she said. He sighed. 'Girls are so troublesome"he said walking away.

TBC


	4. Four

Hinata woke to the sound of birds chirping. She was up against a tree, the bright sun blasting her eyes. It took a moment for her vision to adjust, then she put her glasses back on. She got up, holding her arm, which still stung from the night before. "Day one and I've allready found what I needed. Luckily Itachi dosen't suspect a thing but eventualy they're going to expect results. I mean, Naruto isn't worth dieing over"she thought. The more she thought about it, however, the less willing she became to turn him in. "There's only one thing I can do"she thought.

"If you betray us, I'll kill you"

"What am I supposed to do? If I tell, Naruto dies, if I don't, I die"she said. She sighed. "I have to tell someone, not Naruto though. Kakashi? No, then it would be around the village. Sakura? No, she'd probaly tell someone. Sasuke? Agh, I have to tell someone. If only I could find him"thought Hinata. She remembered the bridge they were on before. "Maybe they'll meet there again. I have to see"thought Hinata.

When she got there, no one was there. "I'll wait"said Hinata. She waited, and waited, but no one was there. She couldn't keep track of time but she knew by this point they weren't coming. She leaft dissapointed. She was unaware Itachi was watching her.

Ten-ten tossed the kunais and shurikens from mid air towards Neiji. Neiji immidiately hit the whirlwind, knocking the weapons away. Ten-ten landed. "Is something wrong Neiji? Those weapons came closer to you then usual"said Ten-ten. "Rock Lee's attacker, she was the Hyuuga heir"said Neiji. "Wait, I thought Hanabi was the heir"said Ten-ten. "She is now, but if Hinata returns, she'll be the heir. Hinabi's no match for Hinata. Hinata's pretty close to me in skill. Now she has Naruto thinking she's an innocent, defeneseless thing. I don't know what she wants but I'm returning her to the clan"said Neiji.

"So that's why she wore the glasses, her eyes would've been a dead giveaway to anyone that she was a Hyuuga"said Ten-ten. Neiji nodded.

Sauske thrust the shurikens at the targets, hitting all three. "I still don't get it, how did I fall behind? I trained for a whole month and got even faster then before, but he still beat Gaara, while I failed. What will it take?"he thought. He sighed. "How am I supposed to kill him, when a loser like Naruto has bested me. Am I somekind of joke?"he thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke spun around quickly, Hinata standing there. "You've been bothering me for some time and I want to know why"he said. He noticed her arm. "What happened to you?"asked Sasuke. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone"said Hinata. "Fine, just tell me what's going on"said Sasuke. "You see, my real name's Hyuuga Hinata"she said taking off her glasses. "A Hyuuga?"said Sasuke. Hinata nodded.

"I was kidnapped and trained, I'm now a member of the Akatsuki. My assingment is to find the boy with the 9 tails, who I found out is Naruto. If I reveal him, he dies, if I don't, I die"said Hinata. "They want to kill Naruto?"asked Sasuke. "Well, they want to remove Kyuubi from him, which would kill him"said Hinata. "For what?"asked Sasuke. "Who knows"said Hinata. "That still dosen't explain why-

"Because I was interested in what kind of person you were, compared to your brother"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yeah, my partner's Uchiha Itachi, he's the one who gave me this wound last night for not seeing him"said Hinata. Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the shirt. "Itachi's here! Where?"he asked. "Somewhere outside the village. Listen, don't engage him, he's way too strong for any genin to handle"said Hinata. Sasuke dropped her. "Thanks for the info. Itachi will die by my hands"said Sasuke. "Don't, you're no match for him!"said Hinata but Sasuke was running off.

"Itachi's here, after Naruto? He dosen't know, so Naruto's safe, which means all I have to worry about is killing him"thought Sasuke.

"Hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way"

"I didn't know he wanted to kill Itachi, stupid, I have to stop him"thought Hinata rushing after him. It wasn't easy, she had to hold onto her wounded arm, in addition Sasuke was quite fast. In desperation, she threw a kunai out that landed in front of Sasuke, stopping him, giving Hinata enough time to catch up. "Listen to me, don't engage Itachi, I don't want to be responsible for your death"she said. "But out"he said. "Have you ever heared of Orochimaru?"asked Hinata. "Yeah, what does he have to do with anything?"asked Sasuke. "He was a member of the Akatsuki but he leaft because he was afraid, afraid of Itachi. Itachi's stronger then one of the sanin, no way could a genin beat him"said Hinata.

"Stronger then Orochimaru? How? How could have have grown so much, and me so little?"he thought. She sighed in relief. "We'll see how strong he is"said Sasuke. Hinata's relief turned back to horror.

"You can't! You won't win, you can't!"pleaded Hinata. "So will you stop me?"asked Sasuke. "What?"asked Hinata. "My life's goal is to kill Itachi, and if I need to I will take you down!"said Sasuke. Hinata sighed. "Go ahead"she said. He ran off. "I can't fight him with only one good arm. I can only hope he dosen't find Itachi"thought Hinata.

She got up and walked away, feeling defeated. "That didn't help at all, I only made things worse"she thought. She squeezed her hurt arm. "I have to get Naruto out of here!"she thought.

Naruto was gobbling down ramen, using the money he earned from his last mission. "He's going to put me out of buisness one of these days"thought the owner, going back into his kitchen. Jirayah stepped in caustiously. "Phew"he sighed. Naruto swallowed. "Hey perverted hermit!"said Naruto. "That name's gotten me into trouble so cut it out!"he said bonking him on the head. "Anyway, I got word Tsunade's nearby, we should find her now while that Rei girl is nowhere in sight"said Jirayah. "Why should I? You haven't taught me that technique you promised, in fact I haven't seen you since the day you ran away"said Naruto.

"You would run away too if you had her on your bad side"said Jirayah. "Naruto!"said Hinata coming in, Jirayah leaping up and hitting his head at the top, coming down hard. "Hey Rei, how did you find me?"asked Naruto. "Naruto, listen, you have to get out of this village right now"said Hinata. "What, why?"asked Naruto. "Just trust me!"said Hinata. Jirayah was rubbing his head when at the same time as Naruto, he noticed the arm. "What happened to you?"asked Naruto grabbing it. "Nothing"she said pulling it back.

"Who did this to you? Is that why you want me to leave, because of the guy who did this? Was it Neiji?"asked Naruto. "No! You're going to die if you stay here!"said Hinata. "Tell me who did it and I'll take care of him"said Naruto. "You can't Naruto, no one in this village can beat him. He's the one who wiped out the Uchiha clan, he even scared Orochmaru, he'd kill you instantly"said Hinata. Hinata fell to her knees, bursting into tears. "I don't want you to die because of me! EVERYONE SUFFERS WHEN I'M AROUND!"she yelled, taking another kunai out stabbing her own wound. She was about to do it again but Naruto slapped the kunai away.

"Don't do this to yourself Rei, you're stronger then that"said Naruto. Jirayah walked over. "Uchiha Itachi, that's the guy you're talking about, right?"asked Jirayah. Hinata looked up, nodding. "She's right Naruto, if you fight him, you'll die easily. You did the right thing by telling"said Jirayah. "What about Sasuke?"asked Hinata.

"He'll be fine. If Itachi didn't kill him the first time, he won't do it this time. Worst case scenario, Sasuke get's some injuries. However, why did Itachi attack you?"asked Jirayah. "I don't know"she lied. Naruto's fists were tightning and trembling. "I know you're mad Naruto but if you fight Itachi, you'll die"said Jirayah.

"Damn it!"said Naruto. Hinata cringed, the bleeding getting worse. "That pathetic excuse for a bandage would've failed eventualy anyway. Naruto, get her to a hospital"said Jirayah. "You got it, c'mon Rei"said Naruto, helping her walk. "She reminds me of Tsunade, physicaly strong, my nose can attest to that. Emotionaly however she put's too much pressure on herself"thought Jirayah.

Kakashi was reading one of his books when Jirayah appeared behind him. "This is certainly a suprise"said Kakashi not even looking away. "Uchiha Itachi's back in the village, and Sasuke's after him"said Jirayah. Kakashi turned to him with a shocked expression. "He attacked a young girl named Rei, she told us about it, but she went to Sasuke first"said Jirayah. "Why?"asked Kakashi. "She didn't want to endanger Naruto, and I didn't want to say this in front of him, but Itachi's presence alone wouldn't be enough for her to want Naruto to leave the village, even with the chance he might engage him unless she knows Naruto has kyuubi inside of him, and knows Itachi's after him, and Itachi attacking her. Itachi won't attack someone without a reason, and he's very difficult to provoke from what I hear, so it might've been a punishment"said Jirayah.

"Punishment? Wait, you mean-

"I'm sure of it"said Jirayah "Rei's a member of the Akatsuki, and if they found out she's betraying them, they'll kill her AND Naruto"

TBC


	5. Five

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done.

"We'll take it from here"said the doctor. "No, I want Naruto to come in with me, please"said Hinata. "You need to rest. You can talk to him later"said the doctor. "No! There's something I need to tell him"said Hinata. "I'll come back, you can tell me then. Get some rest"said Naruto. Hinata conceded and let the doctor help her to her room.

Kakashi explained the situation to Gai with Jirayah nearby, all three unaware they were being watched. "Hinata's an Akatsuki defective. I have a good feeling on what, or should I say who, turned her around"thought Neiji thinking of Naruto. "The important thing now is to find Sasuke. If he fights Itachi, even if itachi spares him, Sasuke during the course of the fight may resort to using the cursed mark"said Kakashi. "Curse mark?"asked Jirayah. "Oh we never told you, Sasuke was given an cursed seal by Orochimaru, Oro wants him as his new vessel"said Kakashi. "I see"said Jirayah. "Did she say where Itachi was?"asked Gai. "No, she dosen't know, I would assume somewhere just outside the village. If the three of us face him, we should be able to win"said Jirayah. "So let's go"said Gai. All three dissapeared. "Akatsuki? Kyuubi? What in the hell is going on?"thought Neiji.

Sasuke continued through the forest, forcing himself to remember the sleign and fallen bodies of his fellow Uchihas. "Today you die Itachi, I'll send you to hell on a stretcher!"thought Sasuke.

The doctor entere Hinata's room. However when he entered, he found she was gone. "So of a bitch"he muttered.

Hinat ran as fast as she could, holding her arm. "I can't let Sasuke kill himself, I have to do something!"she thought.

Itachi stood facing the left, as though waiting. The wind blew just slightly for a moment but then stopped. Sasuke slid out, stopping himself behind Itachi. "It's been a long time"said Itachi. "I've been waiting my whole life for this"said Sasuke. Itachi turned to face him.

Sasuke allready had his shariguan on. "So you've developed your Shariguan, not bad"said Itachi. "However if you truly hated me, you would have transcended past that, you would've have your Magekyou Shariguan. If you aren't willing to kill others just to gain power, just to beat me, you will fail"said Itachi.

Hinata's wound slashed on a branch but she would not let herself stop. "I won't let you die, not because of me! Not because of me!"thought Hinata desperately.

"So how did you know to come looking for me?"asked Itachi. "None of your buisness"said Sasuke. "Hinata told you, right?"asked Itachi. Sasuke grimmaced. "It seems I've found a new task, this will have to wait"said Itachi beggining to walk away but Sasuke rushed out in front of him. "NO! You will not walk away from me!"yelled Sasuke.

Hinata could just fainly see the exit of the forest far ahead, and could faintly see two figures there. "I have to hurry before it's too late!"she thought.

The two brothers locked eyes. "If you wish"said Itachi. Sasuke leaped back, allready forming hand signs, while if Itachi was forming handsings, it couldn't be seen.

"Fireball jutsu!"yelled Sasuke, blowing a large ball of fire from his mouth. "Black Flame jutsu!"said itachi. Itachi unleashed a wave of black flames, which smothered out Sasuke's flames and knocked him back.

"Damn it, that's the most powerful of the fire techniques. I should've known"thought Sasuke, looking to his brother, looking back at Sasuke with that emotionless stare. "You're still weak"he said. Sasuke growled.

Hinata tripped, falling flat on her face. She held back a squeal of pain, her arm being scratched by a nrach as she fell, as well as the impact on her arm. Using one arm, she pushed herself up and kept going.

Sasuke went for a round kick, which Itachi easily blocked, then spun around for a punch which Itachi caught and tossed him to the side like garbage. Sasuke got up. "I have no more options, there's only one technique that will work"thought Sasuke, holding his arm, blue chakra forming into it.

"Chidori? Advanced for a genin"thought Itachi. Sasuke continued forming it. "Still, it's not enough"thought Itachi. "I've done what you said, I've hated you, I've detested you, and have survived in an unsightly way!"yelled Sasuke charging forward, ready to stabn Itachi through the gut. However Itachi simply caught his wrist. "Damn it!"thought Sasuke.

With one hand, Itachi bent Sasuke's wrist down, breaking it. Sasuke screamed in pain, Itachi elbowing Sasuke away. "Why?Why are we still so different?"thought Sasuke. Itachi walked over to him, Sasuke still sitting on the ground. "I hate you!"yelled Sasuke getting up, Itachi simply kneeing him in the gut, then elbowing him down.

Hinata made it out, right behind Itachi as he put Sasuke's body up against a tree. "Your hatred's too weak"said Itachi. "Wait, I know what he's about to do, I can't let him!"thought Hinata. Itachi began activating his Magekyou Shariguan, however Hinata shoved itachi's arm away, knocking Sasuke out of the way. Sasuke looked up. "No. NO!"yelled Sasuke but it was too late, Itachi grabbed Hinata by the hair and slammed her against the tree, Hinata's eyes locking onto Itachi's and her glasses falling to the ground.

Hinata saw herself tied to a cross of some sort, with an army of Itachis with daggers. One stabbed her, then another, then another. She tried to plea for him to stop but her voice was gone. They wouldn't stop, this happened for the next 3 days.

Hinata fell face first to the ground in the real world, in which only a second had passed. "Damn it, she has nothing to do with this, this is between you and me"said Sasuke. "I have no more time to waste with you"said itachi turning and walking away.

"Over there"he heared Kakashi yell. When Sasuke looked back for Itachi, he was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi, Gai and Jirayah came down from the trees. "Rei!"gasped Jirayah checking on her. "Hey, wake up"said Jirayah but no response. "Naruto told me you were flat chested, yeah, he said you were in bed with him"said Jirayah but no response. "She's reall out of it"said Jirayah. "There is no doubt, she's in a coma. There's only one way she could've gone into a coma so quick, the Magekyou shariguan"

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke. "What in the hell were you thinking"he said. "What was I thinking? She-

"Saved you, and payed for it. You were the one reckless enough to chase after Itachi, knowing you couldn't beat him, and she's in a coma now because she tried to save you. You have no one to blame but yourself for what happened to her. Your ambition nearly got someone else killed. You didn't bother to think of the consequences. What if someone else came along and got hurt? You're just as selfish as your brother"said Kakashi. He went back over with the others.

They all dissapeared with Hinata.

"If you aren't willing to kill others to gain power, you will fail"

"Your ambition nearly got someone else killed"

He sat there confused.

Hinata lied in a sleeping bag on the floor. "She puts too much of a burden on herself"said Jirayah. "So what now?"asked Gai. "She'll be out for some time. I'll stay and watch over. Maybe when she awakes she can give us some valuable info"said Jirayah. "You're not suggesting interrogating a child"said Gai. "It won't be much of an interrogation. If she's willing to throw herself in harms way to proect Sasuke, and even naruto, I'm sure she'd be willing to give us more information on the inside of the Akatsuki"said Kakashi.

"Wait"said Neiji coming in. They all turned to him. "Neiji, what are you doing here?"asked Gai. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I listened in on your conversastion earlier"said Neiji. "Why?"asked Gai. 'THis dosen't concern you Neiji"said Kakashi. "It does, you don't know who she is"said Neiji.

"What do you mean?"asked Kakashi. Neiji walked over, opening up her eye. "Take a look"said Neiji. They looked at her eye. "Wait, that's-

Neiji cut Kakashi off. "She's not Rei, her name's Hyuuga Hinata, the missing heir to the Hyuuga clan. Her dissapearance has caused a huge uproar within the Hyuuga clan main and side branches, if I brought her back, they'd care for her like she was a Goddess"said Neiji. "Well, what do you think?"asked Gai. "His motive may be selfish but the idea itself would benefit us"said Kakashi. "I don't know, if itachi attacks there, he'll slaughter them. He allready slaughtered the Ucnhiha clan, let's not let this happen to the Hyuuga clan"said Jirayah.

"It's a possibility, however we'll be hindered if you're not helping us. It's our best option"said Kakashi. Jirayah sighed. "Fine, take her back"said Jirayah. Neiji nodded. "I'll help"said gai pulling her out of the sleeping bag.

"What about Naruto?"asked Kakashi. Jirayah looked to him. "Leave that to me"

TBC


	6. Six

The house was in an uproar as Neiji carried Hinata in. Not a single person in there didn't know who that was. Hiashi, Hinata's father, immidiately rushed over to her. "Hinata! Where's she been, what did you do to her?"asked Hiashi. "I'll explain everything, just have her taken somewhere comfortable"said Neiji. Hiashi ordered someone to take her to a resting place. Hyabi looked jealous. "Now tell me what happened immidiately!"said Hiashi. Neiji was looked upon with distain by the other main house members. He ignored them.

"She was kidnapped by a criminal organazation called the Akatsuki, and until recently has been working for them"said Neiji. An uproar came from within, calling Neiji a liar. "SHUT UP!"he yelled, everyone doing so. "She was sent on a mission to retrieve something called kyuubi, and betrayed the Akatsuki, possibly because she fell in love with Naruto"said Naruto. "Naruto?"said Hiashi. He remembered Naruto from his match with Neiji.

"She was working with a member named Uchiha Itachi. He stabbed her in the arm, and from what I heared most recently, was put in a coma by Itachi's magekyou shariguan"said Neiji. Murmurs arose again, this time over Itachi. "Son of a bitch, Itachi. There couldn't be a worse person to be after Hinata. Neiji, I owe you much for this. However right now I need to be alone with my daughter, so please leave"said Hiashi. Neiji bowed, something he never would've done before, and leaft.

Hyabi looked over her big sister. She began to reach for something but heared Hyashi coming. "Hyabi, continue your trianing alone for now"said Hyashi. Hyabi leaft. Hyashi kneeled down next to Hinata. he put his hand over her head.

"You had no choice. You were abducted and brainwashed. Damn it, you don't deserve this!"he said, almost in a sob. "Hyashi-sama"said someone standing just outside the door. Hyashi stood up, attempting to compose himself. "You're in charge of watching her. If anything happens to her, you're dead"said Hyashi. He bowed to Hyashi, Hyashi walking out with his head hung low.

He sat down next to Hinata. "Guarding you is an honour, Hinata-sama"he said.

"GONE!"yelled Naruto. "She leaft just an hour after arrival. I'm sorry, we have no info on her whereabouts"said the doctor. "How could you lose her! Weren't you watching her you-

"Naruto enough"said Jirayah.

Naruto turned around. 'Perverted hermit!"said Naruto. "Stop calling me that!"he yelled. Jirayah sighed."Naruto, we need to talk, come out with me"said Jirayah.

They met outside. "Naruto, I don't like being the one to tell you this, but, you're growing into a man now and you should be told things like an adult"said Jirayah. Naruto was becoming worried. "Rei, is she allright?"asked Naruto.

"Listen Naruto. Her name's not Rei, that's a false name. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata"said Jirayah. "What? Don't lie to me per-

"I'm not lieing"said Jirayah sternly. Naruto saw it in his eyes. "Why would she lie? I thought she was my friend"said Naruto. "Listen, and do NOT interupt, understand?"asked Jirayah.

Naruto nodded.

"At a younge age, Hinata was kidnapped, then brainwashed. She became an Akatsuki member, which is why she was here. She was sent to find whoever had the kyuubi inside of them"said Jirayah.

Naruto had a stunned expression on his face. "She apparently found out, but she refused to turn you in. That's what caused her to get stabbed I suspect. Then she escaped to stop Sasuke from fighting Itachi. Sasuke fought Itachi, and lost badly. Hinata saved Sasuke, and payed the price, because Itachi used the Magekyou shariguan on her, putting her in a coma. She's back with the hyuuga clan now"said Jirayah.

Naruto was in silence, as Jirayah expected. He stood in wait, wait for Naruto to aborb in eveything he had just heared. Finally, Jirayah broke the silence.

"Hinata could've took you in, had you killed. She spared you Naruto, knowing what would happen. She knew betraying the Akatsuki would put herself in danger but she still did it. She even went out of her way to save Sasuke. She was a good person all along, just misguided"said Jirayah.

"Shut up!"said Naruto. "Eh?"asked Jirayah. "Stop talking about her like she's dead"said Naruto. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that"said Jirayah. Naruto slammed his fist into his palm. "Naruto, don't even think about it. Itachi destroyed Sasuke with no difficulty, even Orochimaru is afraid of him, if you try to take him on, you'll die"said Jirayah.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Naruto, I swear, Itachi will pay for what he's done. I'll make certain of that"said Jirayah. Naruto looked to him, Jirayah nodding. "Itachi will pay"said Jirayah. He dissapeared.

"Hinata"he thought.

Itachi stood in front of the leader. "I knew it. The first sign was her refusal to kill. No matter, we have a new partner for you"said the leader. Kisame came out. "His name's Kisame, one of the 7 legendary swordsman"said the leader.

"I've heared of you. Very well, let's proceed"said Itachi. The two of them leaft.

"So who's aware of us?"asked Kisame. "All the top ninja, including the sanin Jirayah. As strong as you are, you can't defeat him, so leave him to me. The rest I'll leave up to you"said Itachi. "Whatever you say"said Kisame.

Sakura went to the door hearing the knocking. Opening up, Sasuke fell to the floor. "Sasuke, are you allright?"asked Sakura.

She had Sasuke in a bed soon enough, with a glass of water. "Thank you"said Sasuke. "What happened to you?"asked Sakura. "I failed"said Sasuke. "Failed what?"asked Sakura. Sasuke got up. "Hey, you should be resting"said Sakura. "I'll be fine. Listen, for your own benefit, stay away from me"said Sasuke. "What, why?"asked Sakura. "Because, I have a mission in life, to kill my brother. To do that, I may have to push myself to do things I may not want to. I do NOT want you following me"said Sasuke. "Sasuke, I won't let you go until you tell me what you're up to"said Sakura grabbing him. Sasuke yanked his arm away.

He took out a kunai, grabbing Sakura by the hair and yanking her forward, then, then what? He held her there. "You wouldn't, I know you wouldn't"said Sakura.

Kakashi's speech came back to mind. He shoved her down. "Leave me alone, that's your final warning"said Sasuke staggering out.

TBC

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. This is basicly a set up chapter for things to come.


	7. Seven

Sasuke sat in his room, brooding over his defeat. "So easily, he just swatted me away like a fly. Worse yet, I needed to be saved. Why? Why after all these years is the difference between us the same?"thought Sasuke.

He thought back to naruto. "I need to reclaim my spot. Naruto's now considered the number one genin, I can't let that be. as soon as I heal, I'll find naruto, and prove once and for all, that I will always be above that joke of a ninja"thought Sasuke clenching his fist.

Hyabi could not concentrate on her training, all she could think about was the return of her sister. "She's a threat to my spot. They'll make her the heir instead of me, I need to eliminate her"she thought. She kicked the post again. "Problem is, my father has someone watching her. I need to get her alone"she thought. "Hey, is Hinata here?"

Hynabi looked up, Naruto waving. "What are you doing here! This is sacred ground for the Hyuuga clan!"said Hyabi. "Whatever, I came to see Hinata, and I heared she was here"said Naruto. "Who are you!"demanded Hyabi. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!"he said. She remembered that name.

"So you think you're strong? Allright, if you want to see Hinata, you'll have to beat me in combat"said Hyabi. "Thrashing this loser will be good practice"she thought. "Allright, but I won't go easy on you because you're smaller then me"said Naruto. "Arrogant punk"thought Hyabi.

"Stop"

Neiji stepped in. "Neiji?"asked Naruto. "What are you doing here?"asked Neiji. "I came to see Hinata"said Naruto. Neiji was a little suprised Naruto found out allready. "She's in a coma Naruto"said Neiji. "I don't care. I need to thank her"said Naruto. "Wait until she's awake"said Neiji.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing stopping our battle?"asked Hyabi. "You should be thanking me Hyabi. Naruto would've beaten you on Hyuuga ground"said Neiji. "No way!"said Hyabi. "It's true, he's the strongest genin in the village as of now. Go back to your training"said neiji. Hyabi growled at him.

"Is she allright at least?"asked Naruto. "Yes, she'll be fine. Look, I don't know how you found this place but you should leave. I understand your feelings but right now there's nothing you can do"said Neiji. "Fine"said naruto bitterly walking away.

"You! You mocked me right in front of him, you side branch drop out!"spat Hyabi. "Whirlwind!"yelled Neiji, speeding quickly and knocking Hyabi back. Hyabi grunted, hitting her elbow. "You're only the heir because of the unfair rules. If we were to fight, you would be aniahlated. Besides, you won't be the heir anyway. I fought Hinata myself recently, she's pretty good, certainly better then you"said Neiji. Neiji walked away. "I'll tell my dad you said that!"she yelled. "Go ahead, what will he do?"asked Neiji.

Hinata lay, still out cold.

She was training in front of two adult male ninja, one in red, the other in blue.

"Allright, do it again"said the red ninja instructing young Hinata. Hinata attempted whrilwind again but fell over. He lashed her in the back, Hinata crying out in pain. "It'll double everytime you fail, now get up and try again"he said.

Hinata made it 359 degrees before falling over, getting two lashes. It kept getting doubled. Four lashes. Eight lashes, Sixteen lashes. Thirty two lashes. Sixty Four lashes. One hundred twenty eight lashes. It went until two hundred fifty six lashes.

Hinata's back was bleeding like crazy, 5 year old Hinata barely managing to stand. "There's no way we can keep doing this and expect her to live. She's only five, there's plenty of time"said the green one. "We don't want a mediocre member, we want a REAL member"said the one with the whip.

He turned back to Hinata. "Get up, or it's five hundred and twelve lashes, then one thousand and fourteen"he said. Hinata nodded. "I have to focus"she thought closing her eyes. "Here I go! Whirlwind!"she said. She spun perfectly, spinning all the way around, creating a fierce wind around her, before collapsing.

"Well you DID comeplete it sucsessfuly. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you falling over was from the lashings. Allright, sooth her scarrings the best as possible. Tomorrow I expect another perfect whrilwind, and this time no falling over"said the red one.

Inside her bedroom, the green ninja put much ointment on her back, Hinata giving small gasps of pain. "Why is he so cruel?"she asked. "When you're older, you'll understand that training that dosen't seem cruel isn't worth going through"said the green one. It was only a little over a year since she was abducted. She was frightened at first, trying to run away and paying for it. However they managed to convince her that she was meant for this and she accepted them, although she perfered the green ninja to the red one.

"The Akatsuki NEEDS someone with your skills. They are an organazation of elites however, and will only accept you if you're strong. You'll be the very first female member"said the green one. "Why the first?"she asked. "The Akatsuki is a voluntary organazation, and as of now no females have volunteered to even take the entrance exam. It's your destiny to join the Akatsuki and change it forever, and not by being the first female member"said the green ninja.

He finally finished, getting up and pouring something onto a cloth. "What's that?"she asked. "A sedative. You have to lay like that to let the ointment work, and it won't work if you're moving. Don't worry, it's painless"he said putting it over her mouth. "Just breathe in"he said, Hinata doing so obidiently before she fell unconcious.

"Do it now!"said the red ninja. "Whirlwind!"

She spun around perfectly, creating an average amount of wind. She did not fall over. "Good, now keep practicing until you can't anymore. You need to work up your whirldwind so it creates a strong wind. Right now the only thing that could stop weapons or fists from getting you is your leg"said the red ninja. "Yes sir!"she said.

The green ninja came to check on her every one and awhile, seeing her work herself hard. The red ninja came up to him. "She has a week before we toss a weapon"said the red ninja. "Isn't she a little young to create that kind of force?"asked the green ninja. "It'll be a small weapon, it'll be enough so that she will have to produce the strongest whrilwind possible for her age"saide the red ninja.

Hinata kept going, only stopping for meals and rest. Finally, the day came. "Allright, as soon as I say go, I'm throwing a weapon at your throat, so you can't block it with anything but the force of your whirldwind. So if you fail, you die"said the red ninja. "You can do it Hinata!"said the green ninja. The red nija thrust the weapon. "Whirlwind!"

The force just barely knocked it away. "Not bad"said the red ninja.

For the nexts six years she would keep training, not just on whirlwind but on cutting off chakra points and using her Byakuguan. The two ninja finally brought her for her test. She remembered waiting outside, until the leader came out. "So, you're the Hyuuga clan heir. Well you have me interested. Very well, there's only one test you have to pass to enter, defeat this 10 clone"he said. The red ninja suddenly cloned himself. "What!"gasped Hinata. "What's wrong? Are you not ready yet?"asked the leader. She shook her head. 'I'm ready!"she said lunging forward. Her Byuakaguan was on, attempting to hit a palm in the chest but she was shoved to the side, the clone taking a kunai out and going for the throat. "Whirlwind!"

She knocked the clone back, the clone quickly getting up but it was too late, Hinata was in.

"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms! Sixty four palms! One Hundred and Twenty Eight palms!"

The clones was dispersed. The leader clapped. "Exceptional. Most genin could not have defeated that clone, you should prove valuable indeed. Welcome to the Akatsuki!"

The other members stepped out from the shadows to see her.

Hinata's eyes fluttered a bit, and then began to fully open. For the first time in eight years, she saw the inside of her room in the Hyuuga house.

TBC


	8. Eight

"Hinata-sama, you're awake!"

Hinata jolted up, with a panicked expression. "It's allright Hinata-sama, you're home, you're safe"said the man guarding her. "No, it's not right, I need to get out of here!"said Hinata. "Please calm down Hinata-sama"he said. Hinata looked up, Hyashi walking in. "Father"she said.

They met outside in the garden where Naruto had confronted Hyabi earlier. "Neiji told me about what you've been through so don't feel the need to fill me in"said Hyashi. "It's all my fault"said Hinata. "You must not blame yourself"said her father. "I, I joined them willingly"she said. "You were manipulated, you think a member of the Akatsuki can't do that to a four year old?"asked Hyashi. "I guess so"said Hinata. Hyabi was spying on her. "Now's my chance, right for the throat"she thought, thrusting her kunai. Hinata saw it just in time. "Whirldwind!"

Hyabi and Hyashi gasped at Hinata's well executed whirlwind, knocking the kunai away. She fell down to her knees, holding her arm. "Incredible, how did you learn that?"asked Hyashi. "The ninja who kidnapped me trained me"said Hinata. "How long have you been able to use it?"asked Hyashi. "7 years"said Hinata. Hyabi couldn't believe her ears. "No way! She mastered it when she was 5? I'm 8 and I still can't do it right"she thought.

"What else have you learned?"asked Hyashi. "How to use my Byuakaguan, cutting off chakra points, the 128 strikes, that's everything I know"said Hinata. "Incredible. The only other Hyuuga to know all those techniques at such a young age is Neiji"said Hyashi. "I lost to him though"said Hinata. "Perhaps, but there's always time for you to surpass him, just keep training"said Hyashi. Hinata moved her arm up and down, it moved easier and with less pain.

Two days went by eventlessly. Naruto wanted to wait another day before confronting Hinata. The Akatsuki kept a low profile, Kakashi and the rest kept their eyes out for the Akatsuki, Sasuke healed from his fight with Itachi, and Hinata trained hard with Hyashi, her arm becoming less and less of a hinderence.

"Allright Hinata, one more time!"said Hyashi. Hinata nodded. She turned to the post.

"2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms...

She hit all 128 points drawn on the wooden post, falling to her knees from exhaustion. "That's enough for today"said Hyashi. "Hey, Hinata!"

Both hyuugas looked over, Naruto coming their way. Hyashi reconized him immidiately. "Neiji told me he helped you"said Hyashi. "Huh?"asked Hinata turning to him but he was gone. She walked up, the two meeting near the front.

"Hey Naruto"said Hinata. "Hinata"said Naruto. "So, you found out?"asked Hinata. She hung her head low. "Jirayah told me"said Naruto. Hinata turned around. "I screwed up everything Naruto. You shouldn't be getting involved. I'm a bad, bad person Naruto. I've hurt a lot of people, men, women and children, some of them not even ninjas, and, that will never change"

Naruto remembered Neiji's words to Sakura during their match. "You are not a shinobi, you are a fan girl posing as a ninja. I've seen you, all you do is flirt with Sasuke. You will never become a real shinobi, so quit this match or I will destroy you in front of everyone"said Neiji.

"Hinata!"yelled Naruto in the present. "Huh?"asked Hinata. "Don't, ever, say that. They said that about me my whole life, and I proved them all wrong. A year back I never could've beaten Neiji. You've allready changed. You saved my life Hinata"said Naruto. "Naruto"said Hinata. "Well well well"said Neiji coming up to them.

Hinata took a fighting stance. "Hinata, I'm not here to fight. Actualy, I owe you an apology"said Neiji. "Huh?"asked Hinata. "I was wrong about you. I thought you were playing Naruto like a violin for your own gain. It turns out you were actualy trying to save his life. I misjudged you, but I guess I have a habit of that"said Neiji turning to Naruto.

Hinata lowered her guard. "Naruto!"

They all turned, Sasuke walking towards them. "Sasuke?"asked Naruto. "Hey, Naruto may be a friend of the Hyuuga clan but you most certainly are not"said Neiji. "Naruto, fight me now"said Sasuke. "What?"asked Naruto. "I've been tracking you Naruto. Everyone thinks you've surpassed me, and I want to prove them all wrong"said Sasuke.

"How dare you come here starting fights"said Neiji. "I didn't ask you"said Sasuke. Hinata went up to him. "Hey, are you allright?"asked Hinata. Sasuke backfisted her harshly. "Hinata!"gasped Naruto. Neiji looked at Sasuke angrily. "That was uncalled for!"he said. Hinata wiped the blood from her lips. "I'm fine"she said standing up.

"Don't you EVER, get involved in my affairs again"said Sasuke warningly to Hinata. "You could've died, I at least deserve a thank you"said Hinata. "Yeah, what's your deal Sasuke?"asked Naruto. "I'd rather die then be saved, by anyone, but especialy someone weaker then me"said Sasuke. "Want to put that theory to the test?"asked Hinata. "Forget it, I have nothing to prove to you"said Sasuke.

"Hinata, you're still injured. As good as you are, you can't beat Sasuke with a handicap like that. If you want a fight Sasuke fight me. Afterall we never did find out who's stronger between us. An uchiha vs a hyuuga, what do you say?"asked Neiji. "If Naruto could beat you, then I should be able to do it in a snap, you have a deal"said Sasuke. "Hinata, Naruto, stay back"said Neiji. They backed off, Neiji and Sasuke staring eachother down. Sasuke raced up.

"Sasuke's almost as fast as Lee during his fight with Gaara"said Naruto.

Sasuke went for a side kick, Neiji side stepping it, going for a palm but Sasuke dodged. Sasuke went for punch after punch, Neiji blocking them, Neiji and Sasuke moving down. Neiji went for a kick but Sasuke leaped up in the air, making handsigns. "Dragonfire jutsu!"

"Whirlwind!"said Neiji, getting rid of the flames and knocking away all the weapons in it. Neiji ran towards where Sasuke was landing. Neiji landed a palm, knocking Sasuke back. "He hit!"thought Naruto. Sasuke slid back on the ground. "He hit one of my chakra points. Fourtanately, he didn't hit and organ"thought Sasuke getting up. "One chakra point won't make much of a difference"thought Hinata.

Hyashi and the others were watching through the window, not wanting to stop the fight out of curiousity.

"Chidori may not work, not with that whirlwind, in fact most close combat will be hard with that"thought Sasuke. Neiji was coming toward him. Sasuke ducked a palm and came behind, going for a punch to the head but Neiji ducked and hit with a kick, knocking Sasuke back, Sasuke throwing shurikens instinctively at Neiji who rather then use whirlwind, simply sidestepped and rushed forward.

Sasuke got up, going against his better instinct and quickly forming chidori. "No way! He'll kill Neiji with that!"gasped Naruto. "I wouldn't worry"said Hinata. Sasuke rushed forward. "Foolish!"thought Neiji. Neiji stopped in front, shoving the arm with the chidori away, hitting two more palms before Sasuke backed away, one of them at his heart, the other his shoulder.

"No"said Sasuke weakly. He coughed up blood. "Give up, there's nothing more you can do"said Neiji. "I won't lose!"said Sasuke getting up, rushing for a punch but Neiji ducked and came behind him, Sasuke going for a kick, Neiji shielding himself and minimalizing the damage, skidding back aways before rushing in with another palm. Eventualy he began hitting all of Sasuke's chakra points, until only one was leaft. Sasuke finally went for a punch, hitting Neiji across the face at the same time his last chakra point was cutt off. Sasuke fell down as did Neiji, but Neiji got up quickly.

"You lose"said Neiji. "God damn"said Sasuke. "How could Naruto have beaten this guy? I barely got a hit on him"thought Sasuke. Sasuke got up on his own. "Get lost"said Neiji. Sasuke walked away bitterly.

"First Itachi, now Neiji, I'm getting beaten badly at every turn. I need power"he thought. He waited until he was well outside the Hyuuga yard. "I WANT POWER!"he yelled. "Well, you came to just the right person"said Orochimaru appearing behind him.


	9. Nine

Sasuke stared Orochimaru down. "I saw your fight"said Orochimaru. "What's your point?"asked Sasuke. "You lost to someone your friend Naruto had defeated"said Orochimaru. "I know that!"yelled Sasuke. He was becoming highly annoyed. "The reason he won, is because he had a power reserve, namely the chakra of the 9 tail fox. That's what's allowed him to surpass you"said Orochimaru. Sasuke said nothing.

"You have your own reserve, you just haven't used it yet"said Orochimaru. Sasuke pulled his shirt down just enough to see the cursed seal mark. "You want power, don't you? There's only one way to get it, you have to overide Kakashi's seal and unleash the curse mark"said Orochimaru. Sasuke held his hand over the mark. "First it was Gaara, then Itachi, now Neiji. I've lost three straight fights, and the last two I lost badly"thought Sasuke.

"What do you say?"asked Orochimaru. "From what I hear you can't beat Itachi either, why should I join you?"asked Sasuke. "True, neither of us are a match for Itachi alone, but,together we might have a chance. If you continue down the road you're currently going, you will die long before Itachi even reaches mid age. Come with me, and the two of us will kill Itachi. Is that not what you want?"asked Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked at the ground, then back at Orochimaru. "So, can you really give me the power I need?"asked Sasuke. "That and more"said Orochimaru. "Allright, I'll do it. However, if I find you lied to me, we're done"said Sasuke. "You've made the right choice"said Orochimaru.

Naruto stood out with Neiji and Hinata, Hinata applying more ointment on her wound, which was mostly healed. "I don't know what's with Sasuke lately"said Naruto. "It's because of me. If I hadn't told him Itachi was here, he would've never have lost that fight, and he wouldn't have become-

"No, it probaly would've happened anyway. This goes further back then Itachi"said Naruto. "What do you mean?"asked Hinata. "At the Chuunin exams, there was a ninja named Gaara, a blood thristy ninja who controlled sand. Sasuke fought him. At first he seemed in control but then the fight broke out into the forest, where I found Sasuke beaten. Then, he watched me beat Gaara"said Naruto. "Well, no one was hurt except himself. I'd be careful of him Naruto, there's no telling what he might pull next"said Neiji.

Naruto nodded. "I think my arm's getting better now"said Hinata. "That's great"said Naruto. Neiji stood up. "Byuakuguan!"

"What is it?"asked Hinata. Not far away, he saw Itachi and Kisame coming their way. "Two guys coming this way"said Neiji. Hinata got up. "Let me see, Byuakuguan!"

She gasped in horror when she saw them, falling back. "Hinata?"asked Naruto. "Who are they?"asked Naruto. "Kisame and Itachi, we have to get out of here!"said Hinata. "No way, what are they doing here?"asked Naruto. "You two get out of here!"said Hinata. "What about you?"asked Neiji. "If we all leave, they'll massacare the entire Hyuuga clan. I'm pretty sure they're coming just for me. Go!"said Hinata. "You're crazy, I've heared about Itachi, there's no way you can hold him off!"said Neiji. She nodded.

"You're willing to let them kill you?"asked Naruto. "Why not? All I'll be able to do is live in fear of him. There isn't a person alive who can beat Itachi except the Akatsuki leader, and he won't do it"said Hinata trembling. Naruto stood his ground. "I'm not leaving!"said Naruto. Itachi and Kisame appeared out, coming towards them. "Here they come"said Neiji.

They stopped just a yard away from them. "Well well, look who we got here"said Kisame. Hinata took a fighting stance, as did Neiji and Naruto. "You've got to be kidding"said Kisame. "You two have nothing to do with this. We want her"said Itachi. "You heared them, leave"said Hinata. Neither one budged. "Fine, let's get rid of all of them"said Kisame. "It can't be helped"said Itachi. "You're mine! Mass Shadow Clone jutsu!"said naruto, hundreds of clones appearing around Itachi. "Attack!"yelled all the Naruto clones. "Amazing!"thought Neiji. "All those clones"thought Hinata. Itachi used his kunai, slashing through the attacking clones before they could even touch him, leaping back. "Black flame jutsu!"

A wave of black shot out from Itachi, destroying all the clones, Naruto avoiding the flames but the impact blew him back. "Ah!"gasped Hinata. "Damn it"said Naruto getting up. He tried to perform another shadow clone jutsu but Itachi came over and kicked Naruto, knocking him into a post. Hinata rushed but itachi sidestepped and shoved her to the ground.

Neiji ran for Itachi but Kisame swung his sword, Neiji barely dodging.

Hinata got up. "Leave Naruto alone, I'm your opponent"said Hinata. "No!"yelled Naruto. "Very well"said Itachi. Hinata took out a kunai and tried to stab, Itachi using his own kunai to block easily. Hinata uses this chance, going for a palm but Itachi grabs her hand and pulls her gut right into his knee, Hinata falling to her knees. "Hinata!"gasped Naruto.

Neiji ran sideways and forward but Kisame saw it coming. Neiji jumped on Kisame's sword as it swung, going for a kick to Kisame's face but Kisame swung the sword hard, forcing Neiji to jump off. "I'll cut your head off!"pledged Kisame running towards him. "Whirlwind!"

However the impact of the sword broke the whirlwind, knocking Neiji back.

Meanwhile, naruto created 2 more shadow clones, attacking Itachi head on. Itachi kicked Hinata to the side, thrusting the kunai through Naruto's heart, but he dissapeared in smoke. "A clone"thought Itachi, the real Naruto trying to hit itachi from behind but itachi spun around, meeting Naruto's shocked face, before being tossed back into the post.

"It's futile, you're weak"said Itachi. Naruto growled, getting up on all fours. He rushed toward Itachi again but was kicked back. "You can't win"said Itachi. Hinata tried to hit Itachi again but was caught and brought into another knee, then an elbow.

"Hinata!"gasped Naruto. Naruto had trouble getting up from the damage suffered from Itachi. Itachi picked Hinata up by the shirt, striking with a palm to the face. "That's enough!"said Naruto. Hinata fell to her knees, half concious, Itachi staring her in the face. "This time, I'll make sure you die"said Itachi. "No!"gasped Neiji, Kisame blocking him from helping. "No, no!"said Naruto, watching helplessly.

Itachi's shariguan began to activate. "No, Hinata, no!"yelled Naruto.

"She can't even defend herself!"said Neiji trying to intervene but Kisame kicked him back.

"I promised i wouldn't let him hurt her"he thought, clenching his fist. "I promised I would beat him, I promised"he thought standing. Itachi was about to begin using his illusionary technique.

Naruto let out a loud scream, kyuubi chakra exploding from his body. Kisame saw it as well. "There's no doubt, that's the chakra"said Itachi, dropping Hinata and walking over, however the chakra blew him back. "What the!"gasped Kisame. Naruto changed, his body growing into a large fox like creature, 4 tails coming out. "Four tails"said Itachi. Naruto roared.

"Black flame jutsu!"said Itachi, Naruto retaliating with a flame blast equaly as powerful. Neiji looked on in disbelief. Hinata opened her eyes, which widened in horror seeing Naruto this way. Itachi was being pushed back. "What awful power!"thought Itachi. Kisame rushed over, allowing Neiji to go check on Hinata. "I'm fine"she said.

Kisame tried to cut through the chakra but was blown back as well. "We have to retreat!"said Itachi. Both began running, just as Naruto reverted back to his old self. "Hey, you allright?"she asked. Naruto coughed. "Yeah"he said. "With all that chakra at once, you're lucky to still be alive"said Neiji. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever do that again"said Naruto.

Kisame and Itachi continued to run. "How did he do it?"asked Kisame. "Temporary. At this point he's not strong enough to evoke that much power with his will. We'll come back for him later. At his current level, he's no threat"said Itachi.

TBC


	10. Ten

"You don't have to leave now"said Hinata. "Yeah, I better get going. See ya"he said walking away. Hinata sighed. "They won't be coming back anytime today. I better get back as well"said Neiji. "Wait!"said Hinata. "Yes?"asked Neiji.

"Thanks for helping me out"said Hinata. Neiji simply nodded and kept on his way. She waited until Neiji was well out of sight. She turned and went back to the post. "I can't let them do all the work, I need to keep going"said Hinata. She focused the chakra into her palms. "Here we go!"she said hitting the post with fast and furious palms.

Hiashi came out, it was well into the knight. Hinata thrust the kunai into the small little dot Hinata had carved, then focused her chakra back into her palms, what little was leaft. "You're overdoing it"he said. She struck again, her palms much slower. She was at 100 palms when exhaustion was really taking it's toll on her. She shook her head and kept going, until just barely hitting the 128th palm, before falling face first on the ground. Her hands were bleeding profusely.

Hinata awakened, full refreshed. The bandage from her wound was removed. her arm was fully healed now. She sat up quickly. "Good morning"said Hiashi walking in.

Hinata, Hiashi and Hinabi ate breakfast together. "You've been working hard, I watched you yesterday and you've come along well"said Hiashi. "But, I'm still not as strong as Neiji"said Hinata. "Just keep working hard, and, well you'll see"said Hiashi. Hinata nodded.

Three days later

Hinata was in the middle of her training, target practice, when she heared Naruto coming towards her. "Naruto!"she said. "Hey, I finally got the perverted hermit to teach me that technique, you have to see it!"said Naruto. Hinata smiled. "Sure"she said. Hiashi watched from inside with a smile. "She really has a thing for him"thought Hiashi.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Naruto created only one clone. "Allright, now for the real move!"he said. The 2 clones made odd hand signs, their palms spinning above eachother.

"Rasegan!"

The attack shot down to the forest, making a huge impact.

"How was that?"asked Naruto. "Amazing!"said Hinata. "Yeah, I thought you'd like it! I had to show someone. Well anyway, I'll see you later"said Naruto beggining to walk away. "Wait, you don't have to leave"said Hinata.

"I'd like to introduce you to my family"she said, looking on the ground and blushing. However when she looked up, Naruto was gone. "Oh"she said. She sighed.

"Naruto, I can't deny it any more! I love you Naruto, I love you!"she thought.

At dinner, Hiashi noticed Hinata eating slower then usual. "Is something wrong?"asked Hiashi. Hinata shook her head. "Nothing father"she said. "You're in love with that Naruto kid, right?"asked Hinabi nastily. Hinata blushed. "Why would you fall for that idiot. He's a loser"said Hinabi.

"Don't talk about him like that!"yelled Hinata standing up. "Of course you'd fall for him, you screwed everything up here"said Hinabi. Hinata gasped. "Hinabi, that's enough!"said Hiashi but Hinabi ignored him. "Everyone here was so worried, where's Hinata, and what are you doing? Working for a criminal organazation! No one in the house will say it, but they hate you!"said Hinabi. Hinata looked to Hiashi, then ran out. "Hinata!"he called.

Hinata rushed into the forest streaming with tears. She finally stopped and fell to her knees. "Why, why?"she asked. "Hey, look who we found"said a female voice. 5 ninjas came out, all appeared to be genin level. "Who are you?"asked Hinata standing up. "They're called the sound five"said Orochimaru standing up. "You, you're Orochimaru!"gasped Hinata. "I'm flattered, I guess I need no introduction, but allow me to introduce you to these. This here is Jirobo, he has near infinite strength"introduced Orochimaru.

Orochimaru proceeded to the next person. "This is the Kunoichi of the group, Tayuya. She uses a flute to summon powerful creatures to do her bidding"he said.

He went to the next person. "This is Sakon, and on his back is Ukon. Sakon has quite the speed and power, a perfect mix. Next here is Kidomaru, he has spiderlike powers and is a brilliant strategist. Last but not least, is Kimimaro, the most powerful member with the power to use bones from his body"said Orochimaru.

"Why are you here?"asked Hinata. "Revenge"said Sasuke stepping out from the shadows. "Sasuke!"she gasped. "Naruto and Neiji have made me the joke of the Konoha village. I'll make them pay, and I'll start with you"said Sasuke. "Don't make me fight you Sasuke"said Hinata taking a fighting stance. "That won't be necessary for me"said Sasuke. From behind Jirobo clubbed her with his hands, knocking her into Sakon kicked her away. "Forget it, I'm not wasting my chakra"said Tayuya. Kimimaro picked her up by the neck, holding her up, Kidomaru shot a sticky web like substance out, binding Hinata's arms to her sides and her legs as well.

"Finish her off Sasuke. Kill her"said Orochimaru. Hinata was beggining to build up chakra to cut through the threads but Kimimaro knocked her out by hitting her with a bone to the head. "No. If I know Naruto, he'll rush right out to help her, so I'll keep her alive. Hands off Naruto, he's mine"said Sasuke.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!"said Jirobo. "Yeah, let's just kill the bitch"said Tayuya. "Watch your language!"said Jirobo. "Shut up lardass"she said. "We'll keep her alive, and we'll leave Naruto to you"said Orochimaru. "Perfect"said Sasuke.

"You're carrying her lardass"said Tayuya. "Wathc your mouth!"said Jirobo but Tayuya was allready walking away. Jirobo muttered bitterly, putting Hinata over his shoulder and walking away.

Shikamaru walked towards the jounin yawning. "What do you want?"he asked. "Sasuke and Hinata have both gone missing"said Kurenai. "So what do you want me to do about it?"he asked. "We want you to get them back. Assemble a team as fast as you can, show them this so they know this is for real"said Asuma handing him a piece of paper. "Troublesome"mutterd Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, I'll find her"assured Neiji. "But not alone"said Shikamaru entering the Hyuuga yard. "Hey, you're the boy from the exam, the one who fought the sand village girl"said Hiashi. "Listen, whoever this Hinata girl is, her and Sasuke are missing, and now they want me to assemble a team to go track them down. I want you on that team"said Shikamaru. "Only if Naruto comes with us"said Neiji.

After explaining everything to Naruto, he immidiately became angry. "Sasuke, I know he's behind this"said Naruto angrily. "I doubt it. It would require too much effort on his part, he must've had help"said Neiji. "We don't have time for this, we need more people, you coming or not?"asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru met up with Ten-ten and Lee. "Ten-ten, I normaly don't ask girls for help, however we could use a good stealth attacker"said Shikamaru. "What about me?"asked Lee. "Well, Naruto has the position of the reckless idiot"said Shikamaru. "HEY!"yelled Naruto.

"However we could use someone with your taijutsu skills"said Shikamaru.

"You want me to be on your team?"asked Ino excitedly. "No, actualy I was looking for Chouji"said Shikamaru. "At the ramen stand"sighed Ino.

Shikamaru met back with the jounin, with his team:Naruto, Neiji, Ten-ten, Lee and Chouji. "Well, not a bad team at all. Allright, good luck"said Kakashi. "Remember, your mission is to get them back, not win a battle, so only fight is necessary"said Asuma.

"Let's go"said Shikamaru. "I'll beat the shit out of whoever helped Sasuke, and Sasuke too"thought Naruto. "I won't let you die Hinata"thought Neiji. "I always wanted to be a strong kunoichi like Tsunade, now's my chance to really test myself"thought Ten-ten. "I won't let you down Shikamaru!"thought Chouji trying to convince himself of his bravery. "Now's the time to spring back into action!"thought Lee. "How troublesome"thought Shikamaru.

TBC


	11. Eleven

Orochimaru and the others met in an area surrounded by four bushes. "Sasuke, you take the Hyuuga girl to the valley at the end. Listen, she's a member of the Akatsuki so I want her alive, could be valueable"saod Orochimaru. Hinata stood there with her hands bound in front of her, Tayuya holding her by the shoulders. She shoved Hinata forward, Hinata nearly falling on the ground but Sasuke caught her. "Let's go, and if you even think about running away I'll reopen that wound"threatened Sasuke. Sasuke kept a hand on her shoulder, both of them walking forward.

"Kabuto has informed me the village has sent a team after Sasuke and Hinata. Kill the rest but as I told you last night, Naruto is not to be touched. Whoever intercepts him, tell him where Sasuke is and let him go"said Orochimaru. "Yes sir"said Kamamiro.

Orochimaru dissapeared. "I hate that Sasuke kid! Bossing us around, we all know you could destroy him Kimamaro, why let him talk to us like that?"asked Jirobo. "Because Orochimaru desires him. Orochimaru's desire is mine as well"said Kimamaro. "Yeah well my desire is to kill those guys coming, so let's go"said Kidomaru.

Shikamaru and the others walked together, keeping their eyes open. "Hinata! Where are you?"yelled out Naruto. "Shut up idiot, the enemy will spot us"said Shikamaru. "I'm starting to really regret coming"thought Chouji. Shikamaru stopped, hearing a noise, putting an arm out signaling the others to. "Neiji"said Shikamaru. "On it. Byuakuguan!"

"What do you see?"asked Ten-ten. "There's five of them, one of them's close by, a kunoichi, but the others are spread out"said Neiji. "Come out and fight like a man!"yelled Naruto. "They found us allready"said Chouji panickedly. "I am ready, bring it on!"said Lee. Down from a tree Tayuya came down. "Who are you!"said Shikamaru. "Hey, blondie, you're Naruto right?"she asked. "Where's Hinata!"demanded Naruto. "Sasuke's taking her down to the Valley at the End. We won't stop you from pursuing however the rest of you better back off"said Tayuya. "Sasuke!"yelled Naruto rushing off.

"You made a stupid move. The four of them will pound you. I don't hit girls"said Shikamaru. Tayuya chuckled. "I should kill you for that remark, however I'll leave you with a warning:stay away!"said Tayuya. She began running away, thrusting a smoke bomb at them.

"Everybody, move out!"yelled Shikamaru, unable to see. "Perfect, they've split up!"thought Tayuya.

Lee ran off haphazardly, nearly tripping over a branch but leaped over it. "Ten-ten! Neiji! Where are you?"called out Lee. "He's not very smart"said a nasty voice. Rock Lee looked around. "Come out where I can see you!"demanded Lee.

Sakon leaped down, his other half within his body. "You don't look interesting"said Sakon. "Who are you!"demanded Lee. "Sakon of the Sound Five, the strongest of the sound five. Well, there is ONE who's stronger then me, but you won't have to worry about him"said Sakon.

"I am Rock Lee, taijutsu specialist!"said Lee. "Interesting, taijutsu. Let's see how good you are"said Sakon. Sakon sped forward, going for a punch but Lee sidestepped it, Sakon's eyes widening. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Lee spun around and sent Sakon flying into a tree just a few feet away. Sakon snickered. "You'll entertain me"he said getting up. He dashed towards Lee again. "He's fast!"thought Lee. He barely managed to dodge Sakon's attacks, until he got a hand under Sakon's arm and thrust him over his head, Sakon bouncing off the tree, Lee going for and hitting another leaf whirlwind, knocking Sakon back down on the ground. "You can not defeat me"said Lee. Sakon snickered, getting up.

"We'll see"he said rushing for Lee again. He tried to slam his fist into Lee's head, Lee ducking behind him, Sakon chuckling. Another being simalar looking to Sakon came out of his back, Lee's eyes widening before he was kicked, his back slamming into a tree and Lee hitting the ground. Lee rubbed his back a bit, looking up at him. "What is that!"gasped Lee.

"My twin, Ukon. He xists within my body, able to come out temporarely at times. Even though he's attached to me, he has abilities and a mind of his own"said Sakon. Lee began to chuckle, standing up. "Eh?"asked Sakon.

"I, Rock Lee, handsome devil of the hidden leaf village, will defeat both of you in a death defying battle!"he said, giving a thumbs up and winking. "What an idiot"thought Sakon and Ukon simutaneously.

Ten-ten was also alone, traveling on tree branches. She took a break, sighing. "Allright, as long as I'm up here, no one shuld get the drop on me"she thought. "You're pretty smart hiding in the trees"said a voice, Ten-ten's eyes widening. She turned around, Kidomaru behind her. "Too bad I had the same idea little girl"he said, leaping to her brach and hitting a kick, Ten-ten hitting the ground roughly.

She groaned, pushing herself to her feet. "I'll end this quick"he thought, shooting an arrow out attached to a string of web. Ten-ten rolled out of the way, the arrow sticking into the ground. "Pretty fast"he thought. Ten-ten got on the string, rushing up towards him. She thrust a kunai at him, Kidomaro knocking it away, only for another to be coming for his heart. "It was in the shadow of the other"he thought laying back and ducking. However Ten-ten was allready standing above him, kicking him under the chin and knocking him off. Kidomaru now hit the ground.

"There, that should've hurt him"she thought. She held her sides, still hurt from the fall. However Kidomaru got up unphased. "No way!"gasped Ten-ten. "You can't hurt me that easily. My skin's stronger then normal shinobi, a weak kick and a small drop won't do anything to me"said Kidomaru. Ten-ten pulled the strings attached to her weapons, her kunai coming back to her.

"So I see you like long range combat too. Let's see who's better"said Kidomaru. "This is disasterous, he's not even hurt while my body's still stining"she thought.

Chouji fell to his knees, catching his breath from all the running. "Are you actualy a shinobi?"asked Tayuya stepping out. "It's her again"thought Chouji standing up. "Hmph, why do I have to be stuck with the weak opponent? Then again, I guess none of you are that good. The kunoichi in your village may do nothing but look pretty while your shinobi brag about their non-existent skill, however ninja like me and the rest of the Sound Five can back up what we say"said Tayuya. "Hey, we're not like that at all!"said Chouji. "Then prove it, lard ass"said Tayuya. This made Chouji mad. "I'm not fat, I'm just big boned! Pride to the big boned!"he said, growing into a large ball. "What kind of jutsu is that? I'll show you real power"she said taking her flute out.

She played the flute, three creatures coming out, one with covered eyes, one with covered ears and one with covered mouth. Chouji rolled forward, Tayuya continuing to play the flute. Chouji went for Tayuya, who simply jumped on the branch above her while playing. Chouji bounced up, only for one of the creatures to jump up, knocking it back down with hands shaped like a club. Chouji created a crater in the ground.

"Pathetic"she thought.

"Come on out"said Neiji, his Byuakaguan on. Kimimaro stepped out. "I see, another Hyuuga"said Kimimaro. "If Hinata has even a bruise on her I'll make you regret it. Cowards, I bet all five of you attacked her too"said Neiji. "I do not wish to kill you, but if you attempt to interfere I will"said Kimamaro. "Then get ready to fight! Byuakuguan!"

Kimimaro sighed, shooting a small bullet out of his finger. "Whirlwind!"

He deflected it and went forward, chakra flowing through his palm. He went for the chest but Kimimaro took a bone out, using it to knock Neiji's palm down. Neiji fell on his hands and kicked up, Kimimaro stepping back and then slamming down with his bone. Neiji dodged and quickly got in.

"2 palms!"he said, Kimimaro staggering back. "4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms! 128 palms!"

Kimimaro fell down. "It's done"said Neiji. Kimimaro stood up easily. "What the!"thought Neiji. "Your palms can't hurt me"said Kimimaro, shooting another bone out of his finger, Neiji ducking, Kimimaro taking a bone from his arm, coming down but Neiji leaped back, Kimimaro throwing the bone at Neiji. He used the whirlwind again, knocking the bone away but the bone started coming back towards Neiji. "I see it!"thought Neiji, having to use whirlwind again to deflect it, Kimimaro throwing another bone. "It's useless!"said Neiji, hitting another whirlwind to knock it back, however the other bone slammed in his back. Neiji fell forward, face first on the ground.

"How? My Byukaguan should've seen it coming!"thought Neiji. "It seems your Byuakguan is not fully developed, and still has a blind spot, one degree that you still can't see"said Kimimaro. "Damn, a blind spot, and he knows where it is"thought Neiji.

Hinata was shoved forward, falling face first. She was ontop of a mountain, a large river down below. "Is this the place?"asked Hinata. "Yeah, but listen up. I'm going to cut you loose for a moment. One false move and I'll shove you down there, no matter how much Orochimaru may want you. Your chakra'sbeen absorbed by one of Kabuto's team maters, so you can't use your gentle fist or your Byuakaguan"said Sasuke. Hinata nodded, Sasuke using a kunai to cut Hinata's bonds.

TBC


	12. Twelve

Neiji pushed himself to his feet. "I'm suprised that blow didn't knock you unconcious"said Kimimaro. "Damn he's strong. Attacking his chakra points are useless it seems as well"thought Neiji.

"All of your abilities are near useless. Only your Byukaguan can help you at all"said Kimimaro. Kimimaro shaped his finger like a gun, a bone shooting out, Neiji leaping up and trying to come down with a kick, Kimimaro taking a bone from his arm, blocking Neiji's kick and forcing him to jump back. "He must be able to regenrate his bones, making the number he can use infinite"thought Neiji.

"Just go away. I don't want to kill you"said Kimimaro. "Then why fight? Why do you serve that guy?"asked Neiji. "Because, he is the only one to acknowledge me"said Kimimaro. Neiji got an inquisitive look on his face. "I am from the Kaguya clan. Even though I was young, I was still considered dangerous, so I was locked away in a cage. My whole life I would sit there, eventualy let out when they wanted me to kill someone. Killing people gave me a purpose, so I did it for them. I couldn't change my fate, so I decided to embrace it"he said.

Neiji's eyes widened. "People can't change Sakura, the weak stay weak and the strong kill the weak, that's the flow of life"Neiji remembered saying to Sakura during their match.

"One day, we set out to attack the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was a disaster, we were aniahlated. I was the only survivor, so my purpose had been taken away, until I met Orochimaru. He took me in, made me a member of the Sound Four, now the Sound Five. I will fight for him to my death, that is why I fight, and that is why I will kill you if necessary"said Kimimaro.

Ukon came off of Sakon's body and the two began to attack again. Lee blocked Sakon's kick, Ukon going for a sweep but Leep jumped and kicked him away, Sakon going for a palm to the back but Lee pushed him aside and kicked him right into Ukon.

"I can't stay out"said Ukon going back into Sakon. Sakon stood himself up. "I'm beggining to become annoyed by you. I'll finish this now, Cursed Seal Level 2!"

"What!"gasped Lee. Sakon's skin became red, one side of his body becoming encased in black armor.

"Feel honoured I have to go this far!"said Sakon. "Has he really become stronger?"thought Lee. Sakon rushed forward, connecting with a fist to Lee's chest with the armor fist, Lee skidding back. "He's faster!"thought Lee. Sakon went for a kick from the side, Lee blocking it but the armor hurt, Sakon hitting with the other kick and knocking him back down.

"Too easy"said Sakon. Lee sprang up to his feet. "What the!"gasped Sakon. "Now, I am ready!"said Lee, charging forward. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Lee missed, Sakon thrusting his rear leg towards him but Lee shot back, Sakon going for a punch with the non armored fist, Lee catching it. They both stood up, Sakon punching Lee across the face with the armed hand, pulling him into a knee, then trying to elbow him but Lee caught it, picking his leg up and kicking Sakon back but only a few inches.

Lee became slightly woozy. "Ha! You're mine!"said Sakon slashing at him but Lee vanished. "What the!"he gasped. Lee kicked him upwards, jumping up so he was directly below him. He unwinded his bandages, wrapping them around Sakon's body. "Primary Lotus!"

He drilled Sakon into the ground, jumping and skidding back. "Got him"said Lee. Sakon chuckled, beggining to stand. "How!"gasped Lee. "My armor, it heals me almost instantly. I'm not fully healed yet but enough to stand. However in a moment I'll be comepletely healed. You won't be able to keep me down"said Sakon.

Ten-ten and Kidomaru locked eyes. "I need to hit him. I can hit a target no matter the circumstance, I just need to get him still for just a small moment, then I can hit the killing blow"thought Ten-ten.

Kidomaru spit out a wad of web, Ten-ten swooping under the branch, holding it then landing on the branch below her, Kidomaru shooting another string, Ten-ten barely dodging and falling to the ground. "You're such a weak opponent"said Kidomaru. "Shut up"said Ten-ten standing. She held her side.

"I won't even need my 2nd curse seal"thought Kidomaru. Ten-ten held shurikens behind her back, throwing them quickly. Kidomaru sidestepped, Ten-ten throwing a kunai as he came, Kidomaro shooting another arrow out to block it. "You're becoming annoying"said Kidomaru. Kidomaru leaped onto the branch above him.

He spit out an odd string, creating a giant web above him. "What the!"gasped Ten-ten. "Now you die!"he said. A bunch of strings with spiders on the end came towards her, Ten-ten jumping back. "THere's too many of those things"she thought jumping up, taking out two scrolls. "What's this?"thought Kidomaru. "Twin Rising Dragons!"she called, a hord of weapons coming out. She fired them at the web, slicing through them, the spiders landing.

However she didn't see the arrow coming towards her until it was too late, slamming into the tree. She coughed up blood, falling a short distance to the ground. "He was ready to counter in case I could destroy his web. His strategy is flawless"thought Ten-ten. "You impressed me with that last move"said Kidomaru walking towards her. "I'm not done yet"she thought, throwing a kunai. "Give me a break"he said knocking it aside, not seeing the exploding tag on it it seemed, as it exploded at the side of him. "Now!"she though taking a kunai out, aiming for his heart and thrusting it, seeming to hit Kidomaru, however it turned out she had hit a log. "A replacement jutsu!"she gasped. She turned around, Kidomaru behind her. He shot out a web like substance, catching Ten-Ten. She flew into the tree, the web binding her tightly to the tree, her arms pinned to her sides. Ten-ten thrashed about but could not get free.

Ten-ten tried to reach for a weapon but Kidmomaru shot out another web, her hand sticking to the tree, he then did the same for the other.

"It's over, one shot to the throat is all it will take"said Kidomaru. Ten-ten closed her eyes, Kidomaru shooting an arrow towards her throat. However it was blown away. Ten-ten and Kidomaru stared in shock. Temari came riding down on her fan.

"You have to be kidding"said Kidomaru. "It's you!"said Ten-ten. "Yeah, the Kazekage sent us back to help"said Temari. "Sounds good"she said. Temari turned to Kidomaru. "Hey, aren't you gonna free me?"asked Ten-ten. "I perfer you like that for now, you'll just get in the way"said Temari. Ten-ten growled.

"Fine, you'll end up just like her in the end though"said Kidomaru.

Chouji was thrown back, in normal size, by Tayuya's three creatures. "I couldn't have had an easier battle"she thought. Suddenly she found herself unable to move. "What the!"she gasped. She looked down, Shikamaru's shadow stretching towards hers. "You!"she said. "Nice to see you too!"said Shikamaru. Tayuya snickered, Jirobo coming out to punch Shikamaru, however Chouji quickly enlarged himself and rolled at Jirobo, knocking him back. "Damn, I have to act quick"she thought.

"Cursed Seal level 2!"

Her skin became dark, her hair growing longer. "What's this now?"thought Shikamaru. She easily broke the shadow jutsu with pure physical strength. "Impossible!"gasped Shikamaru. "No matter how many times you use that jutsu, I can break out of it. You're dead"she said. She continued playing the flute, the creatures coming towards him. "Shadow possesion jutsu!"

He held them all in place. "Clever"thought Tayuya. "I can only hold them in place for a few minutes, I have to think of something"he thought. However Tayuya rushed towards him, slugging him across the face, Shikamaru falling down, his jutsu broken.

Chouji knocked Jirobo back again. "No more playing around, curse seal level 2!"

His skin became red, his muscles becoming bigger. He easily grabbed Chouji and tossed him away. "I was right, there's not much to these leaf genin at all"said Tayuya.

Neiji stepped back. "I can't keep fighting him like this, he has to have a weak point"thought Neiji. Kimimaro took out two more bones, thrusting them at Neiji. Neiji leaped over them, going for Kimimaro. "Fool!"thought Kimimaro, the bones coming back for Neiji. Neiji went for a palm, Kimimaro catching his hand. The bones were coming for Neiji, who smirked before ducking, which pulled Kimimaro down a bit, causing him to get hit in the chest with his own bones. He coughed up blood. "That's the weakness!"thought Neiji.

"Here we go, 8 trigram 128 palms, now!"he said.

He hit the palms quickly, all concentrated in the chest, then hit a whirlwind, sending Kimimaro flying back.

"I got careless"said Kimimaro, barely able to stand. "Give up, I know your weak point"said Neiji. "It won't be over so easily. Curse seal level 2!"

Kimimaro went through the most drastic change, turning into an enourmous dino like being with bone spikes on his back. "He can't be human!"thought Neiji.

TBC


	13. Thirteen

Lee dodged the two punches but Sakon hit with a kick that knocked him back. "I thought you said you were going to beat me! I'm waiting!"said Sakon. He simply stood as Lee got himself to his feet. "This is not what I had expected. He is stronger then I thought"thought Lee. Sakon rushed towards him. "Leaf whirlwind!"

He knocked Sakon back, who landed on his feet, rushing forward and elbowing him back. Lee skidded back. Sakon coming at him, Lee blocking his punches and kicks barelt attempting to retaliate with a kick of his own but Ukon's arms came out, grabbing Lee's leg and allowing Sakon to elbow him. Lee bounced off the ground via his back, getting back to his feet, attempting to sweep Sakon as he came but Sakon leaped up, Ukon coming out as Lee got up, both landing a punch, with the punches in a straight Line with Lee's chest in the middle. Ukon got back in Sakon.

Lee fell face first. "He's almost done, when he gets up, I'll come back out and the two of us will finish him"said Ukon. "Sure, I suppose this has gone on long enough"said Sakon. "Sorry Gai sensei, but there is only one way I can possibly defeat those two"thought Lee standing back up. "Good, I was worrying I would have to wait quite awhile before you got back up"said Sakon. Ukon came out. "Let's finish him off!"said Ukon.

Sakon and Ukon got ready to charge back at Lee. Lee took out the weights from undr his clothing, dropping them, causing a huge impact. "What the!"thought Sakon. The smome cleared, Lee standing in wait. "Let's hurry up"said Ukon. Both charged at him, moving to opposite sides and coming towards Lee, who him them both in the face with a kick. They both fell back, Lee hitting Ukon with a barrage of punches and kicks before knocking him away. Sakon came from behind, Lee ducking and kicking him upward. "Here we go again!"thought Lee jumping up below him, wrapping him in bandages. "Primary lotus!"

Lee drove Sakon into the ground, the impact even greater, enough to break Sakon's neck. "N, no"said Ukon weakly. "I take it you won't last long outside his body"said Lee. "Damn you to hell"

Kidomaru and Temari stared down, Ten-ten watching helplessly from the sideline. "This will be too easy"thought Kidomaru. Kidomaru shot out another arrow, Temari blowing it away, another arrow coming from behind. Ten-ten was about to warn Temari, who ducked it, then blew it towards Kidomaru.

Kidmoaru just barely sidestepped it, Temari chucking the end of her fan at Kidomaru, hitting him in the face. Kidomaru fell back, Temari taking her fan back. "She's beating him like nothing. As much as I hate to admit, she's a far superior ninja to me, it's up to her to beat him"thought Ten-ten.

Kidomaru got back up. "Stupid girl, you think you can make me look bad? I'm one of the Sound Five, Orochimaru's personal squad of elite genin. I'll show you my ultimate power, Cursed Seal level 2!"

His muscles enlarged, his hair becoming white. "What the!"gasped Ten-ten. "So he looks different, big deal"said Temari. Temari shot another gust of wind, Kidomaru simply leaping up on a tree branch. "Now we'll see how good you really are"thought Kidomaru. 3 arrows suddenly shot out from 3 different directions. Temari quickly blew them away, even more coming towards her. "Where are they all coming from?"she thought, even more coming. "She can't just blow them away forever"thought Ten-ten. While she was blocking them off, Kidomaru had a bown and arrow.

Even more arrows were coming out. "I'll take them all out! Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

An intense vortex of wind came out, slicing all of the arrows, Kidomaru launching a bigger arrow. "Temari, look out!"yelled Ten-ten. It was too late, the arrow punctured her kidney, Temari falling face first. "NO!"yelled Ten-ten. Kidomaru launced another barrage of arrows, all of them going into Temari's back, Temari crying out loudly in agony.

"Are you allright? Temari?"asked Ten-ten. "Just gag yourself"said Temari between clenched teeth. "There's no way she can stand back up"thought Kidomaru. However to his shock, Temari just barely, bleeding and all, got back to her feet.

"I'll finish this quick"said Kidomaru, pulling back another arrow. "I can't dodge any more attacks, and I won't be able to stand back up from another attack, looks like I'll have to get out the big guns"she thought making hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu! Kamatari, come out!"

Wind shot out and formed into a weasel like creature. It quickly cut down all the trees around, including the one Kidomaru was on, forcing him to jump out. "Gotchya! Wind Scythe jutsu!"

Both the weasel and the Wind Scythe came together, cutting through Kidomaru. He fell to the ground bleeding heavily, and instantly died. "Flushed a lot of chakra on that one but it was worth it"said Temari. "Do you have enough to free me? There's no way you'll make it out alone"said Ten-ten. Temari took out a kunai, stabbing through the end of the web holding down Ten-ten's left hand. "You do the rest"said Temari falling back down. "I owe you"thought Ten-ten.

Chouji was blasted through a tree from a feroucis punch from Jirobo, Shikamaru grabbed around the throat by Tayuya and tossed on top of him. "They're too strong, especialy the girl, she can break my jutsu! Still, I have to try one more time"he thought. He got up, Chouji sitting up. "I'm going to bind them both, it'll only hold for a moment so bulldoze them both quickly"said Shikamaru. "Got it! Meat tank jutsu!"said Shikamaru. "Fool"thought Tayuya, both her and Jirobo walking towards them. "Gotchya!"said Shikamaru, both of them so close he managed to bind them in his shadow quickly, Chouji coming towards them. The three creatures came out, stopping Chouji. "Them again!"thought Shikamaru, Tayuya breaking the shadow.

Chouji was tossed back. "We're dead!"thought Shikamaru, Jirobo punching him back. "You kill them lardass"said Tayuya. "I should kill you for that"said Jirobo. From behind, both were consumed in an odd gas. "What the!"gasped Tayuya. Shikamaru and Chouji were dragged away, as the poison consumed and killed Tayuya and Jirobo.

Shikamaru looked up. "Kankuro?"asked Shikamaru. "Don't mention it"he said.

Neiji just barely dodged Kimimaro's lunges towards him. Kimimaro leaped up, landing behind Neiji, who turned around, Kimimaro hitting him with a gigantic bone, driving Neiji into the ground and making a crater.

Kimimaro made a much sharper bone, driving it down towards Neiji, when a burrier of sand popped out, blocking it. Both Neiji and Kimimaro gasped, Kimimaro looking over to see Gaara. "Who are you!"yelled Kimimaro. "None of your buisness"said Gaara. Sand burst out, encasing Kimimaro in sand from neck to toe. "Sand coffin!"

He crushed Kimimaro's body, blood spurting out, but Kimimaro broke free, another sharp bone driving towards Gaara, who put up another sand shield, the impact of the bone knocking Gaara back. Gaara just barely blocked another bone strike, Neiji getting up, chakra focused into his palm as he shot up, hitting Kimimaro in the chest, Kimimaro spitting out more blood, Neiji spinning around and hitting another palm before Kimimaro slammed him down with his hand.

A wave of sand came towards Kimimaro, Kimimaro launching a wave of sharp bones that cut through it. "Grr"growled Gaara, the bones coming towards him. He blocked with another burrier of sand, the bones beginning to push through, Neiji still held down by Kimimaro's hand. The bones tore through, Gaara unable to block again. However the bones stopped inches from his face, Kimimaro coughing up a lot more blood before falling face first.

Gaara walked over towards Neiji, looking down at him. "I knew it"said Neiji. Gaara turned and walked away.

"My part's done"

Naruto rushed ahead. "I think this is the place"he said, seeing a light outside the branches and bushes ahead. He stopped just before it, stopping himself from tripping over a branch, walking out. "Naruto, perfect. Guess they CAN listen"said Sasuke, standing before him. Hinata laid to the side of Sasuke, her wrists binded behind her back, with rope around her midsection that pinned her arms to her side. Her ankles were binded as well, a piece of cloth pulled behind her teeth. "Vrto"she said. "Hinata!"said naruto going towards her, but Sasuke thrust a kunai down right before Naruto.

"So, it is true. You sold yourself out to orochimaru! You and your pals kidnapped Hinata"said Naruto. "Her parts done. I needed her because I knew you'd come running for her. I don't want to even see Sakura again, and Neiji would've been too much trouble, Hinata however was just what we needed. From here on, what happens to her means nothing to me. However I won't allow her to interfere in our fight, and it'll be awhile before her chakra recovers enough for her to free herself"said Sasuke.

Naruto growled. "We were your friends Sasuke. Not just me, but Kakashi, Sakura, and for a short time, Hinata. You threw it all away, why!"demanded Naruto. "My goal, is to kill my brother. That goal is more important then your petty friendship, more important then the village, even more important then my own life. That's why you will lose, because you don't have enough hate. You care for her, you care for the village. As long as you do, you can never beat me"said Sasuke. Naruto's fists clenched. "Sakura, I'm sorry but I have to do this"thought Naruto.

Naruto stepped forward. "It was bound to happen. Let's find out once and for all"said Sasuke.

TBC


	14. Fourteen

Hinata watched from the sidelines helpless to do anything.

Naruto ran up towards Sasuke, Sasuke sidestepping his punch and slugging Naruto across the face, blood flying from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke snickered. "Naruto!"thought Hinata. Naruto snickered, ducking under and grabbing Sasuke's arm, throwing him over his shoulder. Sasuke landed, beggining to skid back as Naruto ran forward, jumping up and coming down with a kick, Sasuke just barely dodging, naruto and Sasuke directly in front of eachother, both on a single foot. Sasuke smiled, thrusting a kick at Naruto who dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "What the!"gasped Sasuke. He turned behind him, dozens of shadow clones appearing. One of the Narutos had cut Hinata free, Hinata removing her gag. "This is my battle Hinata, please stay back"said Naruto. Hinata nodded, the clones rushing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke ducked one clone and sweeped him, another trying to club him from above but was uppercutted. Sasuke leaped over one clone and pushed him into another, ducking two Naruto clones who punched eachother out. Sasuke got on top of one Naruto and leaped into the air, forming familiar handsigns, just as Hinata stood up. "I reconize those signs!"she thought.

"Phoneix fire jutsu!"

A wave of flames came down towards the Naruto clones. "No!"yelled Hinata. She began to slide back from the impact of the blast. "So easy. How could he have defeated Neiji?"thought Sasuke landing. Naruto was lying on the ground, out cold. Hinata gasped. Sasuke walked towards him with a cocky smile. "You're nothing compared to me. What a waste of time"said Sasuke. From below Naruto shot up, hitting a viscous uppercut on Sasuke. Sasuke flew back, stopping at the edge of the mountain. Naruto had a triumphant chuckle.

"Naruto!"said Hinata. Sasuke got up, snickering. "I see, while I wiped out all your clones, the impact also made a hold, which you went down while making another clone to cover it up. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy"said Sasuke.

Neiji staggered through, injured and exhausted from his battle with Kimimaro. He heared footsteps. "Who's there!"demanded Neiji. Ten-ten stepped out, carrying Temari on her shoulders. "You're allright"said Neiji. "Thanks to her"said Ten-ten. Neiji smiled. "Let's find the others"said Neiji. She nodded.

Sasuke smiled sinisterly. "Let's see what this new power is really worth. Cursed seal activate!"

"That thing!"gasped Naruto. Dark marks appeared on Sasuke's face and arms, as well as his legs. "Is he really stronger now?"thought Hinata. Sasuke's shariguan activated. "This will be a pleasure"said Sasuke. Sasuke rushed forward with tremendous speed, hitting Naruto in the gut, then spun around with a kick to the head, naruto spinning in mid air before hitting the ground.

"What power! He's as fast as Neiji now!"thought Hinata. Sasuke snickered as naruto struggled to his hands and knees, Sasuke stomping down towards his head, naruto rolling out of the way and getting up. Naruto punched forward, Sasuke catching his wrist and slugging Naruto across the face. Naruto, with his head still facing the other way, attempted to counter atrike with a kick but Sasuke let go of his wrist and leaped back to avoid it, naruto rushing towards him but Sasuke fell on his back, his leg extending up and sending Naruto flying over him. "No!"gasped Hinata.

She rushed over next to Sasuke looking, Naruto positioning himself so he could land on his feet, which he did, causing a huge splash. "Not bad fool"said Sasuke leaping off himself. Chakra began to build in Naruto. "Mass shadow replication!"

Even more shadow clones came, forming a pyramid and then leaping off in the air towards Sasuke. Sasuke caught one by the wrist, spinning around and throwing him into two more before landing. The clones surrounded him. "Phoneix fire jutsu!"

He tore through a group of clones, others coming from all sides. "Too easy"thought Sasuke. Sasuke ducked and kicked one away, then grabbing another and brining him to a knee. he elbowed one that came from behind, easily tearing through all the clones, until he stood a few feet apart from Naruto. "It's just you and me now, unless you want to waste chakra by sending more useless clones at me"said Sasuke. Naruto growled.

"I'll take you down!"said Naruto running towards him. Sasuke snickered. Sasuke ducked the punch, extending his leg into Naruto's gut. He then uppercutted him, kneed him in the gut, grabbed his arm and tossed him towards the land area at the mountain side. Naruto just managed to bounce off with his legs, spinning around and throwing a kunai at him, which Sasuke sidestepped, Naruto creating two more clones in mid air to send at Sasuke, Sasuke thrusting out 2 shuriken that destroyed the clones, Naruto appearing behind him but Sasuke saw him coming, elbowing him away. Naruto bounced across the water, finally getting to his feet and skidding back a bit. "It's useless, I can track your movements easily with my Shariguan. I can also tell the clones apart from you easily"thought Sasuke.

"That seal's giving him a lot of power, even Neiji would have trouble with him now. Still, I'm taking you back Sasuke, one way or the other, and it looks like it's the other"thought Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

He created four shadow clones. "This again?"thought Sasuke. "I know you don't want me to get involved, but, how can you beat him at all?"thought Hinata. The clones all rushed towards Sasuke, Naruto close behind. Sasuke ignored the rest, rushing straight for Naruto. "You're mine!"said Sasuke. The clones moved out of the way as Sasuke came closer to naruto, then rushed in. One went for a baseball slide towards Sasuke, Sasuke leaping up in the air as did Naruto, Sasuke catching him with a round kick and sent Naruto flying, Sasuke landing on the other clone, making it dissapear. Sasuke kicked the other clone coming from the side, the others attacking at once from different sides. One tried to sweep, the other going for a kick to the head. Sasuke caught the kick to the head, leaping up and spinning, smashing the one clone into the other, destroying them both, as Naruto sunk into the water below.

"Naruto!"cried Hinata. "I told you loser, you're nothing to me"said Sasuke. From below, Naruto was still concious. "I can't beat him like this"thought Naruto. Sasuke turned, beggining to walk away, when he heared bubbling behind him. Turning around, Naruto emerged from the water, kyuubi's chakra flowing through him. "What the?"thought Sasuke. Hinata sighed.

"Why do you keep trying?"asked Sasuke. "Because you're my friend, and I'm brining you back!"said Naruto. He rushed towards him, punching Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke fell to his knees, then tried a sweep but Naruto leaped up then kicked him away, Sasuke bouncing off the water. Sasuke bounced back to his feet. "I can't track him anymore!"thought Sasuke, Naruto hitting Sasuke shoulder first, knocking Sasuke back into the mountain side, then went over and hit Sasuke with a barrage of hits while he was still in the mountainside, before stepping back, Sasuke dropping face first on dry land. Sasuke stood himself up.

"You've proven yourself Naruto, now I see how you beat Neiji and Gaara. Now that you've shown your full power, it's time I showed mine. Curse seal level 2!"

His skin became dark, growing wings and long purple hair. "Sasuke!"gasped Naruto. "What, happened?"thought Hinata. Sasuke sped at Naruto, hitting a kick in the gut easily, then swining his other hand, which Naruto caught and he countered with an elbow.

They went at eachother again, Sasuke hitting Naruto across the face, who spun around and hit a kick in Sasuke's gut. They continued to trade blows across the water, until their punches collided the two skidded back.

"We're even!"they both thought. "I didn't expect it would come down to this"said Sasuke, making hand signs for his chidori. "Me neither"said Naruto creating a clone, creating a Rasegan.

"I'll win!"said Naruto. "Don't get cocky!"said Sasuke. Their attacks formed, the two attacks clashing in a huge explosion that created a large tidal wave. It crashed into the mountain, Hinata falling off but catching herself on a stone just above the ground.

"Naruto!"yelled Hinata. The smoke cleared, Sasuke(back to normal) standing above an unconcious Naruto on land. "No!"yelled Hinata, rushing over. Sasuke turned, too tired to dodge as Hinata shoved him away. "Naruto, are you allright?"asked Hinata. "He's fine. I won, but just barely"said Sasuke. "Still weak"said a familiar voice. Hinata and Sasuke gasped as they turned, Itachi and Kisame there.

"We'll be taking Naruto back with us"said Itachi. "No!"said Hinata standing defensively in front of him. "How cute, did she actualy take the leader's comment to heart, about you being one of the strongest? Please, most of us are jounin and kage level ninja, you're just a shrimpy genin"said Kisame. "Now, move aside or you will die Hinata"said Itachi. "No!"said Hinata. "I will take care of her"said Itachi walking forward. "Toad Blade cut!"

Itachi barely dodged the sword strike of a giant red toad, Jirayiah on top of it. "Jiryaih!"said Hinata. "I'm out of here!"thought Sasuke running. With Jiryiah were Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai.

"We can take them"said Kisame. "No, all of them at once are too much. We need to retreat. Besides, Naruto is nowhere near our level, we can capture him another time"said Itachi. Both fled.

"Are you allright?"asked Jiryiah jumping down in front of Hinata. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help. My chakra was drained, and Naruto told me to stay back and-

"It's okay"said Jiryiah. "No it's not! I've ruined everything! Sasuke wouldn't have betrayed you if he never fought Itachi, who he wouldn't know about if not for me! Naruto came and got hurt because I got captured! I was too weak!"said Hinata. Hinata was becoming unstable, on the verge of tears. "I didn't want Naruto to do this, I didn't want this! He fought his best friend, it's not right! I didn't want this! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"she yelled, slamming her fists into the mountaiside until they bled. She continued to curse, slamming them into the wall, Jirayiah and the others watching her. She finally tired herself out, falling to her knees.

"Hinata, this would've happened without you"said Jiryiah. "Sasuke's just like Orochimaru, ambitous, and he would've found out eventualy how weak he was and Naruto would've come out after Sasuke anyways. You can't keep blaming yourself. You're a strong genin but no genin can beat the guys you've crossed"said Jirayiah. "I know, but still-

"No buts young lady, now stop blaming yourself for everything. The important thing is you've turned your life around for the better"said Jirayiah. Hinata nodded, getting up and picking Naruto off the ground. She put him on her shoulder. "Let's go"she said.

TBC


	15. Fifteen

Since this is the final chapter I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, and a thank you to Midnight Angel of Darkness for the spelling corrections. I'll always mess up spellings when I'm writing in the moment but it's still appreciated. Thanks again everyone, now onto the ending.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He sat up, sleeping in a sleeping bag next to Hinata(who was in a seperate sleeping bag) in the Hyuuga household. Hinata was wide awake. "Good morning Naruto"she said. "How long?"asked Naruto. "Since yesterday"she said. Naruto lowered his head. "Sasuke"he said. "Even if you beat him, he would've ran away again. There's nothing you can do"said Hinata. Naruto didn't seem convinced. "Naruto, I, I'm sorry"she said. "For what?"asked Naruto. "For being reckless. I got mad at my sister and ran out, that's how I got captured"said Hinata. "It's nothing. Even if you hadn't, I still would've gone out. Sasuke's my friend, even if I'm not his"said Naruto.

Hiashi stepped in at that moment, and went down on his hands and knees in front of Naruto. "Thank you for the safe return of my daughter"he said. Hinabi stepped in as well. "I'm, sorry sister"said Hinabi, bowing to her sister before leaving.

Hinata and Naruto sat out in the garden together. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"asked Hinata. "Yeah"said Naruto. Naruto looked to her. "Say, how are you anyway? Did they hurt you?"asked Naruto. "Nothing serious"she said. She blushed, looking to him.

"Well, even if we didn't get Sasuke back I'm glad we at least got you back"said Naruto. Hinata twidled her fingers. "Something wrong?"asked Naruto. Hinata, overcome with emotion, grabbed Naruto's head and began kissing him on the lips, Naruto pushing her back. "What are you doing?"asked Naruto. Hinata blushed turning away.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just, ever since I met you, I've been able to finally enjoy life. I have actual things to look forward to, I have real friends, and I'm back with my family. You changed me Naruto, and, I love you! I love you Naruto!"she said.

Naruto had a grim expression on his face. "Naruto?"she asked. "Hinata, I'm sorry but, I can't return your feelings"he said. "What do you mean?"asked Hinata feeling a crushing blow inside of her. "You're a good friend Hinata, but that's it"said Naruto.

"You're just saying that because you're upset about Sasuke, it's understandable"said Hinata standing up, holding back tears. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I don't love you"said Naruto. This was the killing blow within Hinata, who lowered her head. "Hey, we're still friends though"he said. Hinata didn't respond. "I better go"said Naruto running off. Hinata simply stood there for a moment, feeling humiliated, grieved, and defeated. The emotion just downpoured in her mind until she snapped. She began tearing out flowers and bits of grass, tears flowing and Hinata screaming with every tear. "Hinata!"said Neiji rushing out. Hinata kept tearing, Neiji grabbing her arms and trying to hold her back but she broke free and kept going, Neiji then wrapping his arms around her but she broke free and spun around.

"Calm down!"he said. Ten-ten came out next, rushing over as Hinata slapped Neiji hard. She got over by Neiji's side, using both of her hands to hold down one of Hinata's wrists while Ten-ten held the other, both sitting on her legs. She continued to scream and squirm, finally calming down and panting. Neiji and Ten-ten let her up, Hinata content to cry in her palms.

"I'm sorry, I made a fool of myself didn't I?"asked Hinata lowering her palms after a moment. "I can't say, I've never fell in love with anyone so I can't relate to your pain"said Neiji. "No offence Neiji, but she needs girl to girl talk. C'mon Hinata"said Ten-ten helping her out, the two walking back in together.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee were eating at the table in the Hyuuga dining hall, Lee and Chouji scarfing down food until Gai hit Lee in the head. "That's poor manners Lee! 500 laps around the Hyuuga house now!"he said. "Yes Gai sensei!"said lee making a mad dash out and beggining his laps.

Gai looked over at Kakashi, who was heading into another hall. Gai followed quickly. "Kakashi"he said. Kakashi stopped. "I know it must be hard for you, losing your prized pupil, the one you taught your best techniques, the one who shares your abilities, the one you could identify with. It's worse then seeing him killed, him just leaving you and betraying the village. I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened to Lee"said Gai. Kakashi turned around. "Did you say something?"he asked. Gai went balistic. "Damn you're so hip!"thought Gai.

"Thanks Gai"thought Kakashi.

Hinata and Ten-ten sat together in Hinata's room. "I feel so betrayed. Naruto's the reason I'm who I am now, I really do love him. It's so hard to accept he dosen't even care"said Hinata. "Don't go that far, he cares about you just not as much as you care about him"said Ten-ten. "It feels like he dosen't care"said Hinata. "He didn't leave in a happy mood Hinata, I'm sure he feels bad. Listen, I know it seems bad now, like it's him or no one else, but even if Naruto never returns your feelings, there are other guys out there"said Ten-ten.

"If I may ask, is there anyone you like?"asked Hinata. Ten-ten blushed. "Never thought about it really. The only male I have any real friendship with is Neiji, but that's about it. Even if I had more feelings for him, I know he'd never return them. I'm sure you'll find someone"said Ten-ten. Hinata sniffed. "Hey, is someone looking for love advice?"asked Jirayiah popping out, haning from the door way and petrifying the girls. Jiryiah landed on his feet.

"Were you just listening in on our whole conversastion you pervert!"demanded Ten-ten. "Listen doll face, let me give the advice!"said Jiryiah. "Doll face! You sexist pervert!"she held, hitting him in the face with the dull end of a kunai before leaving. Jiryiah held his forehead in pain. "Are you allright?"asked Hinata. "Yeah, now listen. If you want to find your true love, the first thing you have to do is develop! Right now you're as flat as a surf board and no one will accept you!"said Jiryiah. "PERVERTED HERMIT!" she yelled smacking him so hard he went flying through the window, landing on top of Lee. "Hey, you interupted my laps!"he said. Lee kicked him upwards.

"I'm a sanin for crying out loud, don't I deserve more respect!"he yelled as he flew off.

Sakura awnsered the door, a solemn Naruto standing there. "Sakura, I'm sorry, I couldn't get him back"said Naruto. "It's not your fault, you tried"she said beggining to cry. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I swear, I'll get him back"he said. "Oh Naruto!"she said latching onto him and crying her heart out. "I will, I swear"repeated Naruto. Sakura let go.

"Look at me, crying like this"said Sakura turning around. "I want to cry too Sakura, but one of us has to be the one not to cry, otherwise we both break down"said Naruto. "Thanks for coming over Naruto, I appreciate it"said Sakura. "Sure thing"said Naruto.

Sasuke was with orochimaru and Kabuto back at the hide out. "Those losers all died? Figures"said Sasuke. "They did their job at least, keeping them out of your fight until you could win, although that hyuuga girl still made a nuisance of herself. If we leave her unchecked, she might prove to be a threat"said Kabuto. "What will you do then Sasuke?"asked Orochimaru.

Sasuke snickered. "What will I do? Simple"said Sasuke. He clenched his fist. "I'll kill her and Naruto, both of them, with my own hands, just like I will with Itachi"said Sasuke.

Naruto went to the Ramen noodle shop, needing some food in his sour mood. He found Hinata sitting there. He turned away. "Naruto wait, I need to talk to you. It's important, please"said Hinata. Naruto complied, going over to sit with her. "Naruto, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't have done that. I probaly made you feel bad and I never meant to do that. I lost control of myself"said Hinata. "It's okay, like I said, we're still friends"said Naruto.

"Yes. I still love you Naruto, and I probaly will for the rest of my life, but, I know that you don't love me, and probaly never will. I may one day find someone to romance with, to be truly passionate with. Still, I will always be there for you when you need me. Which is why I've decided I'll help you get Sasuke back in any way I can. I may not be as strong as you or Neiji, but I can still hold my own well enough"said Hinata. Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata, that means a lot"he said.

Hinata handed the ramen man money. "Where did you get that?"asked Naruto. "Father gave it to me"said Hinata. Naruto took out a slip of paper and placed it in Hinata's palm, closing it. "I'm glad we're still friends Hinata. I'm going to need some"he said walking out.

"It hurts, it hurts knowing that I can never be with you at a level beyond where we're at now and it'll always hurt. However I can at least amek what we do have with eachother worthwhile. I swear it Naruto"she thought. She opened her palm, revealing a coupon for free Ramen.

The End


End file.
